


Avengers Imagines and Preferences

by Lenni51074



Series: Avengers Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good grief I need help, Tags will change as I add stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 27,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: This is just something that I had floating around in my brain after the trauma that was Infinity War. I needed something to cheer me up and found that writing this down actually was quite cathartic. Especially poor Peter, my heart still hasn’t recovered. It’s pretty Peter Parker heavy, I love my precious arachnid. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.Also, as much as I love Bruce, Black Widow, the Maximoff twins and Thor, I haven’t included them as I found it really difficult to write them. I tried, I really did, but unfortunately inspiration was lacking for relationships with them. They still make appearances, but alas, no imagines for them :(





	1. How you first met each other

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this a series, as some of the upcoming chapters are looking like they will be quite detailed, so I'd rather keep this particular fic to the short and sweet stuff, and the expanded chapters will be separate fics. This fic is already longer that I'd originally envisioned, but I really think the longer chapters deserve their own space.
> 
> I've also decided to put some more details into some of the chapters featured here, such as your first date, the first time you get dressed up, etc.

**Tony**  
You were one of Pepper’s personal assistants and she had advised that she needed Tony to sign some important documents urgently. Tony decided that they weren’t really that important and “accidentally” set fire to them when he put them on the bench where he was welding. You yelled at him and told him that he could explain to Pepper what had happened because you weren’t prepared to lose your job because of his carelessness. He looked at you like you’d grown another head. You stormed out of the lab, muttering something about “ego” and “actual man-child” and that you weren’t being paid anywhere near enough to put up with this crap.

 

 **Steve**  
It was at a baseball game at Yankee Stadium. Steve was horrified that his beloved Brooklyn Dodgers had moved to LA, but he still supported them because at least they weren’t the Yankees. You were sitting next to him in the Stark Industries corporate box (you work in the research department, so thanks Tony!) because you were a huge Yankees fan. You accidentally spilled your beer on him when you were waving your arms around wildly, yelling that the Yankees pitcher was pretty rubbish and obviously hadn’t grown up on a farm because he couldn’t pitch hay, let alone a ball. You were horrified that you’d spilled your drink on a national treasure. Steve thought it was hilarious that you got so animated about a ball game.

 

 **Bucky**  
He heard you singing at the New Avengers Facility, as you lived there because it was easier than commuting upstate every day. You were a personal assistant (read: errand girl) for Tony (read: the entire team), and had been adopted by Natasha as the unofficial Avengers mascot, much to your amusement. Tony had set up a music studio which you used to practice your song writing when you were off the clock. Bucky heard and wandered over to where you were, happy to just listen to the music. You saw him and invited him into the studio. You’ve been close ever since.

 

 **Sam**  
You’d fallen over whilst jogging. He stopped and helped you up, and laughed when you said that you should know better than to try and get healthy because you were so uncoordinated and clearly you were just destined to be fat. He offered to be your running partner. You asked if that meant running at the mouth. He laughed even harder at that.

 

 **Scott**  
You’d somehow managed to lock your keys in your car. Again. Because you were a teacher at the school where Scott’s daughter Cassie attended, he noticed your dilemma as he was walking past after picking her up, and picked the lock for you. He was a sucker for a pretty face, especially one that needed assistance.

 

 **Peter**  
You were Tony’s goddaughter, and although he’d seen you around school and the Avengers Tower whenever he visited, Peter had never actually been formally introduced to you. It was only when Tony booked out an entire cinema complex to watch _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_  that Peter officially met you. Tony said that he’d booked the cinema so that the whole team, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries employees, could watch the movie without being bothered by the public. In reality, it was because both of his favourite junior nerds were so excited to see the movie, and he wanted the two of you to experience it together because he shipped you even though you’d never actually spoken to each other. Peter was dressed as Luke Skywalker with a Yoda backpack on his back, which looked like he was giving Yoda a piggyback ride. You were dressed as Princess Leia from Episode 4, complete with the cinnamon bun hairdo. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

 **Clint**  
He tried to get an Avengers discount at the Starbucks where you worked part-time (because _of course_ Tony made sure the New Avengers Facility had a Starbucks). You gave him full points for effort, even though it didn’t actually work.

 

 **Loki**  
As punishment for the havoc he’d wreaked in New York, Loki was forced to atone for his sins by working together with the Avengers to try and prove that he’d changed his ways. You insulted him pretty much as soon as he entered the building. The rest of the team were waiting for him to kill you on the spot. Loki just laughed and looked at you like you were the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen.


	2. First Impressions

**Tony**  
• He thought you were pushy.  
• You thought he was an obnoxious jerk.

 

**Steve**  
• He loved that you enjoyed baseball as much as he did, and he thought that you had a great sense of humour.  
• You thought that he couldn’t possibly be real because nobody is that polite after having a stranger spill beer all over them.

 

**Bucky**  
• He thought you had a beautiful voice, and he wanted to get to know you better.  
• You thought he was quite possibly the shyest person you had ever met. And you’d known Bruce for years.

 

**Sam**  
• He thought you were a massive klutz, which he found appealing.  
• You thought he was a showoff, which he was.

 

**Scott**  
• He thought you were cute.  
• You were impressed that he could pop a lock in under 10 seconds.

 

**Peter**  
• He was so excited to finally meet someone who loved _Star Wars_ as much as he did that he forgot to be nervous about talking to a real live girl, and actually had an entire conversation where he didn’t squeak or stutter. Achievement level _Actual adult conversation_ unlocked.  
• You thought he was a thousand kinds of adorable, but you really wanted to steal his Yoda backpack.

 

**Clint**  
• He honestly thought the Avengers discount thing would work.  
• You thought he was cute, and that the Avengers discount was quite possibly the most original thing you’d ever heard to get out of paying full price for coffee.

 

**Loki**  
• He was impressed that you weren’t intimidated by him, and that you pulled off an insult that most likely would have had somebody else killed, or at the very least, stabbed.  
• You thought he was kind of hot, in a weirdly evil sort of way.


	3. The first conversation you had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name, Y/L/N = your last name

**Tony**  
“And who might you be?” Tony barely even looked at you, acknowledging your presence only with a scarcely perceptible flick of his eyes in your direction when you entered the lab.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), Mr Stark. Ms Potts requires your signature on these urgently.”

“Yeah, I’ll get to them later, just put them down over there.” Vague gesturing to a corner of the workbench that was covered in other papers.

“Ms Potts requested that you sign these immediately so that she can send them to the appropriate stakeholders. I’d really rather not risk her wrath just because you can’t be bothered to take five seconds to sign them.”

Tony sighed in exasperation. “I’ll sign them when I’m finished here. It won’t be long. Just put them down there. You can trust me.”

“Not likely,” you muttered, placing the documents on top of the workbench he’d indicated. You crossed your arms over your chest and waited expectantly.

Tony stared at you, wondering why you were still in the lab. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the welder he was holding was angled slightly towards the workbench. A corner of one of the papers caught fire, and within a few seconds the rest of the pile was aflame. Things deteriorated rather rapidly after that, with much yelling and cursing on your part, and repeated cries of “It’s not my fault!” on the part of Tony.

Needless to say, Pepper was not impressed.

 

**Steve**  
Steve looked down at his beer-soaked crotch. “Look, I enjoy a beer as much as the next guy, but not usually in my lap.”

“Yeah well, I’d normally buy a guy dinner first, but I really just wanted to get to the part where you take off your pants,” you quipped as you handed Steve some napkins to wipe up the spilled beer. There was a split second where you stared at each other before your eyes widened in horror once you realised what had just occurred. 

You were mortified that you’d said something so outrageous to Captain America. Steve snorted beer out of his nose and grabbed his left boob as he fell out of his seat, he was laughing so hard.

 

**Bucky**  
You felt eyes on you as your song came to an end. You looked up to notice the extraordinarily blue eyes of Bucky Barnes watching you shyly from the doorway of the studio that Tony had set up for you.

“You have a really pretty voice.” His own voice was soft and gruff. _A bit like the man himself_ , you thought.

“Thanks. Come and sit down. It’s got to be more comfortable than standing around.” You smiled softly and gestured to the spare chair nearby. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” 

“I don’t mind. I’d actually appreciate the company.”

That was the first time Bucky enjoyed being alone with someone other than Steve.

 

**Sam**  
“Need a hand?” A handsome African-American man grinned down at you as you sprawled on the pavement.

“Sure. Also, if you know of a way to get rid of two left feet, I’m all ears.”

“Your ears aren’t that big.” Even bigger grin.

“Oh, ha ha.” You accepted the hand he offered to help you to your feet. “So, does my knight in shining armour have a name?”

He laughed. It sounded warm and rich, and you decided you wanted to hear it more often. “Sam Wilson, at your service.”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). I would apologise for being such a klutz, but it is a frightfully common occurrence with me.”

“Aw man, and here I was just thinking that I was finally lucky that a gorgeous girl had fallen for me.”

You snorted. “Seriously? _That’s_ the line you’re going with?”

He shrugged. “What can I say? Sometimes the classics are the best.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well, in the interest of self-preservation, I’m giving up for the day. I hear my breakfast calling me. There’s a really nice café around the corner if you’d like to join me?” You found yourself hoping that he’d say yes.

“I suppose I could. I mean, I don’t really have anything more interesting to do right now, so I guess I can spare you some of my time.”

Oh, this man was going to be a handful. “Well then, come on, Sam. Let’s go overload on carbs and coffee.”

“A woman after my own heart.”

 

**Scott**  
“Need some help, pretty lady?”

“Oh, my god, yes!” Clearly this lovely man was an angel sent to help you whilst you were trying unsuccessfully to juggle a box of craft supplies and children’s artworks at the same time as you tried in vain to fish your keys out of your handbag. 

Grabbing the box, his green eyes crinkled with laughter. “I’m always happy to help a damsel in distress.”

“Yes, well, I appreciate it. An extra pair of hands is always nice.” You continued to feel around in your handbag, only to come up empty. In despair, you leaned against the window of your car and immediately noticed your dilemma. Completely forgetting that you were in the school carpark and that there were impressionable young minds within earshot, you said, “Oh, shit.”

“What’s the matter?” your companion asked with concern.

Face-palming, you muttered, “I locked my keys in my car. Again. I’m going to have to call someone to pop the lock for me.”

This caused the man to laugh. “I can save you a phone call.”

You looked at him sceptically. “What do you mean?”

Suddenly a small, girlish voice piped up. “It means Daddy can break into your car for you, Miss Y/L/N!”

You finally noticed the cute imp standing next to the man, a huge grin on her face. “Cassie! I didn’t see you there. Is this your dad?” Her head nodded with excitement.

“Scott Lang.” Scott held his hand out, and you shook it solemnly. “And it wouldn’t be breaking in, exactly. I mean, I’m not going to be stealing anything! But I can definitely get the car open for you.”

“Had a bit of experience with that, have you?” you grinned.

He shrugged, looking slightly guilty. “Just a bit.” He pulled out some tools from his back pocket and worked the lock for a few seconds. “Voila! Almost like I know what I’m doing.”

You laughed. “Well, thanks for that, Mr Lang. I really do appreciate it.”

“Please, call me Scott. And I’m always happy to help Cassie’s teacher.”

“Oh, I’m not her teacher. Well, I teach art but that’s for the whole school, not just Cassie.” God, why on earth were you so awkward around adults? This is the reason you spent all day around children. They were so much easier to deal with.

“Well, I’d better get Cassie home. Hopefully I’ll see you around, Miss Y/L/N.”

“Y/N. If you want me to call you Scott, then I insist that you call me Y/N.”

“OK. Nice meeting you, Y/N. Come on, Peanut.” Scott and Cassie both waved as they walked off.

You found yourself hoping that you’d see Scott again.

 

**Peter**  
Pointing to your Princess Leia hairdo, with a cheeky grin, Peter said, “Nice buns.” 

Pointing to Yoda on his back, you responded, “Cool backpack. Want it, I do.”

He grabbed his backpack possessively. “Hands off! Yoda is mine.”

You snorted with laughter. “No worries, young padawan. Well, I assume you’re a Jedi if you’re training with Yoda.”

“Yep, I’m not evil enough to be a Sith. I’m Peter Parker,” he grinned, holding out his hand.

You shook it, returning his grin. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’ve seen you around school and Headquarters.” 

“So, are you as excited to see this movie as I am?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting for this day forever! I’m so excited that I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been quoting the original trilogy all day. Tony’s ready to kill me.”

“It’s pretty cool that Mr Stark hired the entire cinema complex for an exclusive screening for the Avengers and everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

You nodded your head in agreement. “Yeah, I think Steve appreciates being able to watch a movie without everybody coming up and asking for an autograph or a picture. He’s too nice to say no to anybody, but I know he gets a bit frustrated with it sometimes.”

Tony came up to you, armed with a giant bucket of popcorn and an enormous soda. “Ah, my two favourite nerdlets have finally met. Glad to see you’re getting along.”

“Yeah, well, it’s nice to finally have someone my own age to talk to instead of all of you old people,” you teased. Tony pouted.

Peter grabbed your hand. “Come on, let’s go grab the best seats before the movie starts. I hope you don’t mind if I fanboy a bit when the lightsaber fights happen.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be squealing right along with you.”

You allowed your new companion to drag you into the theatre to stake your claim on the best viewing spot. The two of you appreciated that there was finally somebody that you could share your _Star Wars_ obsession with. You both made the lightsaber noises whenever there was a fight, and made “Pew Pew!” sounds whenever somebody shot a blaster. Peter squealed even louder than you did when Han Solo finally made an appearance, and you both howled with outrage when he was killed. The two of you started discussing theories of just who Rey might be (Peter thought she was another Skywalker, while you were convinced that she was a Kenobi), and you chattered non-stop all the way back to the Avengers Facility, and continued all through the night in the common room.

Tony began to regret introducing the two of you.

 

**Clint**  
“Yeah, I’d like a hazelnut Frappuccino with an extra shot of espresso, two extra shots of hazelnut syrup and extra sprinkles, and can I get an Avengers discount with that?” A ruggedly handsome older guy stood at the counter, grinning at you expectantly.

“No, but you might qualify for a pensioner discount.” You grinned back at his mock hurt expression.

“Harsh. Do I have to pay extra for the smile?”

“No, the smile is free.”

“What about a phone number?”

“Ok, that might cost you dinner.”

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

**Loki**  
Looking you up and down with a smirk, “My, my, my. What do we have here?”

Looking Loki up and down with disdain, “A most notable coward, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owner of no one good quality.” It was a quote from Shakespeare’s ‘ _All’s Well That Ends Well_ ,’ which you just happened to be reading at that moment for a college assignment. It impressed Loki enormously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a Shakespeare nerd by any means. I found the quote on the Shakespeare insult generator. We all know how much Tom Hiddleston loves Shakespeare, so I thought making Loki a fan as well was an obvious fit :)
> 
> Also, OF COURSE I included the Chris Evans left boob grab. How could I resist :)


	4. What you bonded over

**Tony**  
A love of Black Sabbath. He was surprised but delighted that you love them almost as much as he does. Your favourite song is “War Pigs”; naturally his is “Iron Man”.

 

**Steve**  
A shared obsession with baseball. He supports the LA Dodgers because they used to be based in Brooklyn, and he can’t bring himself to support the Mets. You are a diehard Yankees fan. Naturally, you mock each other’s teams mercilessly. You both go to as many games at Yankee Stadium as you can, due to Stark Industries having a corporate box, and you being good friends with Tony.

 

**Bucky**  
Your mutual love of music. Bucky really enjoys singing. You play guitar and piano. You introduced him to modern music and he discovered that he really likes the cover versions that Boyce Avenue do on YouTube, as well as the folky sounds of artists like Passenger and the Lumineers. And he adores Beyoncé. He shares the music of his childhood with you.

 

**Sam**  
Sarcasm. It’s how you both hug.

 

**Scott**  
You asked him to teach you how to pick a lock so that you didn’t have to rely on a stranger next time you locked yourself out of your car or house, which was a frighteningly regular occurrence. He was more than happy to help.

 

**Peter**  
A mutual love of _Star Wars_ , as well as a mutual loathing of Jar Jar Binks. You both know every word to Episodes 4, 5 and 6, and are getting there with Episodes 7 and 8. Peter is firmly of the opinion that the prequels should never be spoken of. You think that watching the series in the Machete Order (ignoring Episode 1 altogether, then starting with Episodes 4 and 5, then 2 and 3, and continuing on from Episode 6 onwards) is the right way to experience them. Although now that _Rogue One_ is kind of Episode 3.5 you may need to revise the viewing order. Peter also ships Reylo, which you just find weird. You both adore BB-8 and agree that R2-D2 would totally teach him how to swear. You are encouraging Peter in his attempts to build a fully functioning lightsaber because you desperately want one too.

 

**Clint**  
Initially it was a mutual love of everything caffeinated, but then Clint discovered that you also love everything ridiculous. You both also love playing pranks on the other Avengers, especially Tony. The two of you avoid pranking either Natasha or Loki because you rather enjoy living, thank you very much.

 

**Loki**  
Shakespeare (surprise, surprise!) Given that formal Asgardian is similar to that of Shakespearean English, Loki helped you understand what the Bard actually meant when you were struggling to analyse it for an English Literature assignment. This in turn increased your love of his works and now you and Loki recite passages from his plays, or his sonnets, to each other. Naturally, your favourite is Sonnet 18 (“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”) – you swoon whenever Loki recites this for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Tom Hiddleston’s recording of Sonnet 18 and I am now dead. RIP me. Ugh, his voice does things to me. If you haven’t heard it, you can check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX8783b1Ges
> 
> Also, if you are a Star Wars fan then I totally recommend watching it in the Machete Order. It is so much better than in chronological order.


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he calls you, followed by your nickname for him

**Tony**  
Tony – Kiddo  
You – Big Spender

 

**Steve**  
Steve – Short Stuff  
You – Oh Captain, My Captain

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky – Doll  
You – Sarge

 

**Sam**  
Sam – Slowpoke  
You – Smartass

 

**Scott**  
Scott – Pretty Lady  
You – Jailbird

 

**Peter**  
Peter –Nerdette  
You – Sticky Boi

 

**Clint**  
Clint – Babe  
You – Hot shot

 

**Loki**  
Loki – Kitten  
You - Princeling


	6. Your contact name in each other’s phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you’re saved in his phone as, followed by what you’ve saved him as in your phone.

**Tony**  
Tony – Sweet Cheeks  
You - Moneybags

 

**Steve**  
Steve – Miss America  
You – God Bless America

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky – Dollface  
You – Hot Stuff

 

**Sam**  
Sam - Babygirl  
You – Steve’s Second Best Friend

 

**Scott**  
Scott – Beautiful  
You – Troublemaker

 

**Peter**  
Peter – Geek Princess  
You - Adorkable

 

**Clint**  
Clint – Target Practice  
You – Legolas

 

**Loki**  
Loki – Mine  
You – Drama Queen


	7. Your Avengers BFF

**Tony**  
Tony – Bruce. Science bros for life.  
You – Nat, because she understands the pain of dealing with Tony on a daily basis.

 

**Steve**  
Steve – Bucky, till the end of the line.  
You – Wanda, because she instantly knows how you are feeling.

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky – Steve, that punk is his BFF for life.  
You – Clint, because you both run on caffeine and bad decisions.

 

**Sam**  
Sam – Steve, naturally.  
You – Bucky, at first it was partly to annoy Sam, but now it is because he’s super sweet and great fun to be with.

 

**Scott**  
Scott – Loki. This does not surprise you in the slightest.  
You – Steve, much to Scott’s dismay. Now there are two of you nagging him to behave.

 

**Peter**  
Peter – Thor, which surprised you. You honestly thought it would be Tony.  
You – Bruce, because he has an unexpectedly sly sense of humour.

 

**Clint**  
Clint – Nat, no questions asked.  
You – Pietro, you both love annoying Clint.

 

**Loki**  
Loki – Bruce, strangely this friendship works really well.  
You – Peter, because you are close in age and have very similar interests.


	8. Which Avenger you can’t get along with

**Tony**

Tony – Loki, not a shock given he threw Tony out of a window.  
You – Loki, because he threw Tony out of a window.

 

**Steve**  
Steve – Tony, it annoys Steve that Tony thinks he’s better than everyone else.  
You – Scott, is it possible for someone to be TOO charming?

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky – Sam, because it feels like he’s trying to take over as Steve’s BFF.  
You – Pietro, you don’t mind flirting but he takes things way too far for your liking.

 

**Sam**  
Sam – Bucky, for obvious reasons.  
You – Clint, you are too similar to actually get along that well.

 

**Scott**  
Scott – Clint, because he flirts with you shamelessly and you flirt right back.  
You – Thor, his exuberance is a bit much, especially first thing in the morning.

 

**Peter**  
Peter – Thor, mostly because his biceps are bigger than Peter’s head, and also he’s far too loud and boisterous which Peter’s spidey-senses can’t really handle.  
You – Wanda’s ability to read minds scares the crap out of you so you try to avoid her as much as possible.

 

**Clint**  
Clint – Tony for calling him “Legolas.”  
You – Tony because he calls you “Little Miss Legolas.”

 

**Loki**  
Loki – Peter, because he’s your best friend and Loki is convinced he wants to be more (even though it’s not true).  
You – Steve, he’s too self-righteous for you to get close to him.


	9. The first time he asked you to go somewhere with him

**Tony**  
He said, “Dinner tonight, 8pm, dress fancy.”

“Tony…”

He didn’t give you the chance to protest. “I’ve made reservations for the two of us for dinner. I’d really appreciate the opportunity to get to know you better outside of work.”

You were intrigued. Tony Stark frustrated you beyond belief, and you honestly had no idea what a man of his calibre would want from you. So you shrugged your shoulders, and grudgingly accepted his offer of dinner. It would be interesting if nothing else.

 

**Steve**  
“Well Short Stuff, as much fun as baseball is, how about you and I go somewhere different this weekend? Say, Coney Island?”

“Are you asking me to go on a date with you, Cap?”

“Um, yeah…” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

“Sure! Coney Island sounds like fun.”

 

**Bucky**  
“Hey Dollface, do you want to come and watch me punch Sam?” Bucky asked as he headed towards the training room.

“Sure, I’d love to see Sam get punched!”

 

**Sam**  
“So Y/N, will I see you bright and early tomorrow morning for a run?” Sam asked as you left the café.

“Not if you expect me to actually speak to you.” You were the opposite of a perky morning person, and didn’t think it would be fair to inflict that upon someone you’d only just met.

“Not a fan of running?”

“Not a fan of mornings. Or running. Or talking first thing.”

“So, what time should I come get you?” Good grief, Sam Wilson was persistent as well as unfailingly cheery.

“How about sometime in the afternoon? That sounds pretty good to me.”

“But then you won’t be able to join me for a morning run.” Sam pouted at you.

“Exactly.”

“So, no to running?”

“Sam, if you want to ask me to go on a date with you, running is not the way to go about it.”

“OK, how about dancing? Saturday night? Say, around 8pm?” The look on his face was hopeful and expectant, and you found yourself powerless to resist it.

“Wilson, you just scored yourself a date.”

 

**Scott**  
Your phone rang as you were leaving school for the day, and a smile graced your features when you realised that it was Scott Lang’s voice you were hearing. “Hey pretty lady, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night.”

“Well, that depends on what you want to do. If it’s something cool then I’m free, but if it’s lame then I’m pretty sure I’m going to be washing my hair.”

“Uh… Well, I thought maybe we could go get dinner. There’s a Japanese restaurant that I’ve been dying to try out. Then maybe afterwards we could sit in the park and make fun of everybody that walks past.”

“Wow, you sure know how to show a girl a good time. I look forward to it.”

 

**Peter**  
“So, Y/N, there’s a new movie showing tomorrow night that I really want to see. I thought maybe we could go check it out.”

You didn’t look up from the book you were reading. “Why on earth would I want to go to a cinema when we have a perfectly good theatre room right here at Headquarters, and we could probably get Tony to definitely-not-illegally obtain a copy of whatever we want to watch?”

“Because if we leave the Facility, we can spend some time away from the old people and not constantly be teased about being the babies of the team. I’m sick of being treated like a kid.”

“Pete, we ARE kids.”

“Well yeah, but we’d be kids out on the town without adult supervision.” He smiled at you hopefully, going full puppy dog eyes which he knew you had great difficulty saying no to.

Finally putting your book aside, you turned to look at Peter. “So what are we going to do? Are we actually going to watch a movie, or is this just part of some nefarious plot to get me alone in the back row of a theatre so you can make a move on me?”

“Um…” The tips of Peter’s ears turned bright red.

You grinned at your best friend. “Peter Parker, you sly dog! Wait, are you _blushing?”_  

"No… maybe a little bit… NO, I’m not, I’m definitely _not blushing!”_ This was squeaked indignantly by Peter, in spite of all evidence to the contrary. God, he was a thousand kinds of adorable.

“Are you asking me on a date, Peter?” You were trying unsuccessfully not to smirk.

“Well, I’m trying to but you’re not actually making it easy for me, Y/N.”

“Oh fine, you giant dork. I’ll go on a date with you. So, what movie are we going to see?”

“Does it really matter? It’s not like we’re going to be watching it anyway.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you in what was the absolute opposite of a seductive manner.

You snorted. “That was almost smooth, Parker!”

 

**Clint**  
“Y/N, do you want to grab a coffee with me?”

“I work in a Starbucks, Clint. That’s a ‘No’ to a coffee date.”

“OK, let’s go steal muffins from the bakery downstairs. I know how to get there through the vents without getting caught.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea. Count me in.”

 

**Loki**  
“Y/N, I believe there is a performance of _‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’_ in the park on the weekend. Perhaps you would care to accompany me to watch it?”

“What, you mean like a date?”

“If that is what you wish to call it.” Loki inspected his fingernails nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t actually desperately hoping that you would agree to be seen in public with him.

“Sure Loki, I’ll go on a date with you. You know how much I love Shakespeare.”

“And afterwards, perhaps we can make fun of the terrible performances.”

“Perhaps. They might be pretty good though.”

“I doubt it Y/N.”


	10. Your first date

**Tony**  
Tony took you to an extremely high end restaurant in New York, with a 12-course degustation menu consisting of food whose names you couldn’t pronounce, matched with extremely expensive wines from regions you’d never heard of. You shuddered at the price, but of course for Tony it was pocket change.

 

**Steve**  
You and Cap spent the entire day at Coney Island. Both of you went on every single ride multiple times, laughing like children. You ate far too much junk food and made yourselves sick when you rode the Cyclone. Steve won the biggest stuffed animal he could find for you in the arcade games. When you complained that your feet hurt, he gave you a piggyback ride home.

 

**Bucky**  
Your first date with Bucky consisted of coffee at a cute little café that had guest musicians playing every Sunday. Bucky really enjoyed listening to the different styles of music that were featured. It also gave the two of you a chance to enjoy each other’s company without any sort of expectation. You could talk as much or as little as you wished, and Bucky felt comfortable enough to sit in a booth, holding hands with you, for hours on end just listening to the music. It became your regular Sunday date.

 

**Sam**  
Sam took you to a nightclub and pulled out the cheesiest dance moves. You got a stitch from laughing so much. You taught him how to do the Macarena. He showed you the Electric Slide. You both rocked the Nutbush. The two of you had a great time, laughing almost the entire night.

 

**Scott**  
The Japanese restaurant Scott took you to was lovely, and he surprised you by ordering in Japanese, but your favourite part of the evening was sitting in Golden Gate Park afterwards, watching the people walk past. You both came up with ridiculous stories about everyone you saw. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had such a great time, and you really enjoyed Scott’s company. It wasn’t a flashy first date, but it was a lot of fun.

 

**Peter**  
Despite Peter’s plans, you actually did end up watching the movie, and you really enjoyed it. He spent the entire time gazing at you and kicking himself for not being brave enough to kiss you. He enjoyed watching your reactions to what was happening on the screen. You held his hand from the moment you left the Avengers Facility until you returned to your own room later that night, and he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest with happiness.

 

**Clint**  
Clint took you to a cosy little Italian restaurant for your first dinner date. It was a small, family-run establishment that made you feel like you were in your own home rather than in a restaurant. The _nonna_ came out and told you what was good, and you both were too scared to consider ordering anything other than what she recommended. You agreed that this was the correct decision after your meal came out. After eating far more than was good for you, you walked around the city, enjoying each other’s company. It was a rare moment where neither of you was trying to prank anybody, or carry out an outrageous stunt, or attempt anything ridiculous. You just enjoyed being in each other’s presence, and it was wonderful.

 

**Loki**  
You and Loki headed to the park to watch the performance of _‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream.’_ Despite Loki’s predictions, the performance was actually very good, even by the super critical standards of the Asgardian prince. You adored Puck; he had always been your favourite character and you thought the actor’s portrayal was fantastic. Loki thought he was average, but he was pleased that you had enjoyed your time with him. You gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, thanking him for a lovely afternoon. For once in his life he was rendered speechless.


	11. How he asked you to be in a relationship with him

**Tony**  
He just straight up said, “Kiddo, I like you. And by like, I mean lust after. A lot.” 

“Jeez, Tony. You get straight to the point, don’t you?”  


Tony just smirked at you. “I don’t really like wasting people’s time. I’m a get-in-and-get-the-job-done kinda guy. Time is precious and I don’t have a lot of it to spare.”

“So, what are you saying? That you want me to be your booty call?”  


“I’d like to think it would be a bit more than that.” He noted your surprise. “I’m not as superficial as people think I am. I like to keep people off balance. That’s why I’m so successful. But in answer to your question, no, I don’t want you to just be my booty call. Well, I wouldn’t object if that’s all it is, but I really hope that we could develop something a bit more substantial than that.”

To say that you were stunned would be the understatement of the century. Tony Stark was interested in you. Potentially as a person, rather than just a fling. “Alright, Tony. Let’s give this a go and see where it leads.”  


Tony looked smug.

 

**Steve**  
“Hey, sweetheart. I want to let you know that I really enjoy spending time with you. I just thought I’d see if you wanted to make things official. What do you say? Will you be my best girl?”  


“I thought I already was.”

You honestly believed that Captain America’s smile could light up a small city.

 

**Bucky**  
“Hey doll, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you treating me like… well, like me.”  


“What do you mean, Bucky?”  


He looked at his hands as he spoke. “Most people see me as a monster, or a tool of HYDRA. I think you and Steve are the only ones to look at me like I’m actually a person.” 

You smiled at him. “Bucky, I think you are a great guy. You are one of the best people I know. And all that stuff you did? That wasn’t you. That was HYDRA. I know the difference between the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes.”

“Well, I just thought I’d tell you that it means a lot to me. You’re a great gal.” He looked at you, and a soft blush coloured his cheeks. “Um… are you seeing anyone? I mean, like, romantically?”  


You laughed. “Nope. I’m as single as they come.”

“Well, do you think… I dunno… would you mind if we sort of, well, started going steady?”  


You grinned. “Is this the patented Bucky Barnes charm I’ve heard so much about?”  


“Nope, this is Bucky hoping desperately that he hasn’t just made a fool of himself in front of a pretty girl,” he grinned back.

“I’d be honoured to be your girl, Bucky.”  


Bucky couldn’t wipe the grin off his face for a week.

 

**Sam**  
“So, Y/N, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel?” Sam stood on your front porch, smiling that megawatt smile.  


“What are you going on about, Sam?”  


“Another date! You know, Saturday night dancing. I thought maybe it could be a regular thing.”  


“Why would you think that?”  


He looked at you pointedly. “Because I really like you and I want it to be a regular thing.”  


You suddenly felt incredibly shy. “Oh. Ok. So I guess it’s a thing now. We cool?”  


“Yeah, babe, we cool.” He kissed your cheek goodnight and walked away, whistling happily to himself.

 

**Scott**  
“Y/N, you know, Cassie really likes you.” Scott had his arm slung around your shoulders, nuzzling your hair as the two of you walked through Golden Gate Park.  


“Well that’s good to know, Scott, because I really like her too.”  


“She told me she’s kind of hoping you’d be my girlfriend.” He looked at the ground as he walked.  


“Really? And what did you say to that?” You peeked at him sideways, hoping he didn’t see the blush staining your cheeks.  


“Well, I kind of hope the same thing.” That sweet smile you adored was on his face. Your heart fluttered every time you saw it.  


“You’d better let Cassie know it’s her lucky day then. I’d be happy to be your girlfriend, Scott.”  


“YES!” Fist pump.

 

**Peter**  
The two of you were watching ‘ _Die Hard_ ’ with the rest of the team in the theatre room, when Peter just looked at you and blurted out, “Y/N Ireallylikeyouandiwannaknowifyoudbemygirlfriend.”  


You turned your eyes from the big screen and stared at your best friend. “Peter, I don’t speak Road Runner. How about you slow it down and try again?”  


Peter took a deep breath, knelt down in front of you and grabbed your hands. “I really like you, Y/N. Like, a lot. Do you… um… well, I mean… um… please be my girlfriend?” He smiled at you shyly, praying that he wasn’t as red as he felt and that he hadn’t completely embarrassed himself in front of the entire team.  


You wondered what had just happened, but after what felt like an eternity where Peter was convinced he’d broken your brain, you smiled and said, “Sure, I’d love to be your girlfriend, Peter.” 

His smile was the brightest thing you’d ever seen.

Pietro sulked as he handed Tony $20 – he was convinced that you’d be the one to make the first move. Clint and Scott whooped and clapped. Steve and Bucky high-fived and told Peter it was about time.

 

**Clint**  
“So Y/N, how do you feel about continuing to make bad decisions with me?” Clint was on his sixth coffee of the day, which in itself was probably not the wisest of decisions. 

“Well, it seems to be working so far, Clint.”

“Alright then.”

You looked up from the magazine you were reading. “So, does this mean I’m officially your girlfriend now?”

Clint shrugged. “Yeah, sure, let’s call it that.”

“You’re such a loser, Clint.”

“Right back at ya, babe.”

 

**Loki**  
“Y/N, would you grant me the honour of allowing me to court you?” 

You giggled. “Loki, do you think you could stop acting like an Asgardian for once and just ask me like a normal person?”

He rolled his eyes and asked through gritted teeth, “Would you please be my girlfriend?”

“I’ll think about it.” You returned to your novel, but not before noting the crestfallen expression on the tricksters’ face. After about 30 seconds, you laughed and said, “Yes, princeling, I would be honoured to be your maiden fair.”

In spite of your teasing, Loki had never felt so relieved about anything in his life.


	12. How you felt when you found out he liked you

**Tony**  
You were shocked but flattered. I mean, who wouldn’t enjoy the attentions of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist?

 

**Steve**  
You found it difficult to believe that Captain America of all people was romantically interested in a tomboy like you. You nearly fainted when you found out. Then you ran around the room screaming in delight.

 

**Bucky**  
You were glad that Bucky felt comfortable enough with you to trust you with his feelings. You knew that was not an easy thing for him, and you felt honoured to be in the same category as Steve.

 

**Sam**  
You found Sam Wilson hilarious. Naturally you were pleased as punch that he wanted to be involved with you.

 

**Scott**  
Scott made absolutely no secret of the fact that he was attracted to you. You just wondered why he took so long to say anything. You suspect that he was awaiting approval from Cassie before making anything official.

 

**Peter**  
You’d had an inkling for a while that Peter had feelings for you. You hoped so anyway, because you’d adored him almost from the moment you met him. When he finally asked you out, you nearly did a victory dance.

 

**Clint**  
When Clint finally made his feelings known, you thought it was about time. You’d been giving him hints for months about how you felt.

 

**Loki**  
You were flattered and more than a bit smug because let’s be honest, Loki doesn’t really like anybody.


	13. How he felt when he found out you liked him

**Tony**  
He was extremely smug.

 

**Steve**  
Steve felt like the luckiest man in the world to find someone that cared as much about him as he did about them, someone who saw him as more than Captain America.

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky felt that he honestly didn’t deserve someone like you. You and Steve both spent considerable time convincing him that he did.

 

**Sam**  
Mr Wilson had been quietly confident that you felt the same way as he did, but it was still a relief to get that confirmation from you.

 

**Scott**  
When you told Scott that you would gladly be involved with him, he was so happy that he cried. He’s not ashamed to admit it either.

 

**Peter**  
After you accepted his request to be his girlfriend, Peter actually did a victory dance when he was back in his room. He managed to keep his cool in front of everyone else though, a fact of which he was inordinately proud.

 

**Clint**  
Clint took it as confirmation that you were a cool chick.

 

**Loki**  
He had initially felt some reservations in letting you know of his affections, in case he had misunderstood your interactions with him. Once you let him know that you were happy to receive his attention, he felt a weight lift from his soul.


	14. Dating him involves…

**Tony**

  * Lots of expensive restaurants, fancy parties and a truck-ton of booze. No expense is spared.
  * Grabbing you anywhere, anytime, to give you a kiss.
  * Helicopter flights to weekend getaways.
  * Spontaneous trips to Paris, Hawaii or London just because he can.
  * Expensive jewellery because he feels you deserve it.
  * Attending every black-tie event that he gets invited to as his plus one.
  * Him buying you a new gown for every single event you attend, despite your protests.
  * Getting used to paparazzi following you once they discover you are dating Tony Stark.
  * The VIP treatment wherever you go.
  * Lots of red carpet events.
  * Great theatre tickets.
  * Front row tickets to the opening night of everything
  * Feeling proud about how much of a dad he is to Peter Parker, even though he would categorically deny that he has any sort of paternal feelings towards his protégé.
  * _Of course_ Tony Stark has his own island. Three of them, in fact.
  * Plenty of inappropriate comments at inappropriate times.
  * You stealing his Black Sabbath t-shirt on a regular basis.
  * Discovering all of the hiding places for his snacks. And his alcohol.
  * Lots of eye-rolling and face-palming on your part.



 

**Steve**

  * Being shocked to discover that Captain America has a VERY dirty sense of humour. “Sweetheart, you do remember I was in the army, right?”
  * Always being treated like a lady, because Steve Rogers is a gentleman.
  * Cheek kisses.
  * Swing dancing, because he finally learned how to.
  * Introducing him to Cards Against Humanity and almost instantly regretting it, because Steve Rogers always finds the most horrendous card to play. His combinations often leave even Tony squirming with embarrassment.
  * Arguing about whose baseball team is better.
  * Sitting in the Stark Industries box at every sporting event you can attend.
  * Yelling “Language!” whenever Steve swears. Which is a lot.
  * Starting a swear jar and nearly fainting when you realise that there’s fifty dollars in there after only three days. “Babe, you gotta remember I grew up in Brooklyn…”
  * Him telling you about life in New York in the 1930s and 40s.
  * Him threatening to break up with you when you tell him that actually, New Jersey isn’t really that bad.
  * Super-soldier hugs.
  * Letting him sketch you, because he is a talented artist.
  * Realising that he only pretends not to understand how technology works to mess with Tony, because he is actually a massive troll.
  * Putting out Doritos and chocolate chip cookies underneath the American Flag on July 3rd, so that Captain America can deliver fireworks to all of the good citizens for Independence Day. Steve rolls his eyes good-naturedly.
  * Going through the list of movies he needs to catch up on.
  * Spending almost as much time with Bucky as you do with Steve, because they are a package deal.
  * Sitting on Steve’s shoulders when you play basketball with the team. “It’s not cheating, it’s teamwork.”



 

**Bucky**

  * Making Bucky blush because he’s never really heard a girl tell dirty jokes before.
  * Reassuring him that you don’t care about his metal arm because he has a heart of gold.
  * Holding his metal hand as often as possible so that he learns not to be ashamed of it.
  * Overprotective Bucky who will fight anybody who even thinks about looking at you the wrong way.
  * You threatening to dismember anybody who thinks of Bucky as a villain rather than a victim.
  * Realising that Bucky is a huge nerd, and convincing Tony, Bruce and Peter that he should be part of the ‘Science Bros’.
  * Convincing Agent Coulson to let Bucky see Lola, and both of you enjoying the look on Bucky’s face as soon as he realises that it’s the flying car he saw at the Stark Expo the night before he went to the war.
  * Watching old movies together.
  * Thinking up ways to prank both Steve and Sam.
  * Discovering very quickly that in reality, Bucky is the sensible one and Steve is the troublemaker.
  * Lots of dancing.
  * Show tunes. Bucky loves musicals.
  * Heaps of cuddling because the Winter Soldier is a total snuggle bunny.
  * You frequently having to rescue Bucky from the spider in the bathroom because he’s arachnophobic. “Bucky, it’s a daddy long legs. It won’t hurt you.” “Doll, I don’t trust anything with that many legs…”
  * Lots of kisses.
  * Midnight baking sessions because Bucky loves chocolate chip cookies.
  * Teaching Bucky to play the piano for your regular singing sessions. Music is therapy for Bucky.



 

**Sam**

  * Morning runs, even though you bitch and moan the entire time.
  * Enormous breakfasts after your morning jog.
  * Sam laughing at your complete lack of coordination.
  * Affection disguised as snark.
  * So. Much. Sass.
  * Dancing in the kitchen while you cook.
  * Impressing him by just how much beer you can consume without getting a hangover.
  * Pizza nights.
  * Sam Wilson is a smooth mofo.
  * Trying to think of ways to embarrass Steve.
  * Trying to convince Sam that Bucky isn’t actually that bad.
  * Holding hands non-stop.
  * Foot rubs.
  * Regular Saturday night dancing.
  * Doing the “Carlton” dance from _Fresh Prince of Bel Air_ whenever you hear _‘It’s Not Unusual’_ No matter where you are.
  * Him teaching you basic first aid.
  * Trying to convince Sam that there is other music that exists besides Marvin Gaye.



 

**Scott**

  * Spending as much time as possible with Cassie.
  * Dancing in the lounge room to 80s music.
  * Dad jokes.
  * Lying together in bed, just smiling at each other and enjoying each other’s company.
  * Him teaching you to pick a lock.
  * You laughing at his mismatched socks.
  * Thursday night is date night.
  * Trying a different cuisine each date night. Your favourites so far are Japanese and Spanish tapas.
  * Playing board games together.
  * Painting his toenails in whichever colour Cassie chooses.
  * Dates to places like the museum, zoo or the Conservatory in Golden Gate Park. You like doing the cheesy touristy things in San Francisco together.
  * Crying together at the sad bits in movies.
  * Denying that either of you cry at the sad bits in movies.
  * Knowing every word to every Disney song, and claiming that it’s because of Cassie, because neither of you want to admit to being giant Disney nerds.



 

**Peter**

  * Him constantly telling you that you are beautiful.
  * You embarrassing him by telling him how adorable he is in front of the others.
  * Lots and lots of cuddling.
  * Kisses. As many as you can get, as often as you can get them. You especially love the upside-down Spidey kiss.
  * Constant hand-holding.
  * So many Star Wars references.
  * You can never have too much Lego.
  * Falling asleep together on the couch in the middle of a movie marathon.
  * Bad puns. Especially science ones.
  * Kissing him to get him to stop talking.
  * Playing ‘the floor is lava’ several times a week.
  * Talking in memes.
  * Holding entire conversations where you start your next sentence with the last word that the other one said.
  * Movie quotes, all day, every day.
  * Unintentional sexual innuendos.
  * Sugar highs because you are teenagers with absolutely no regard for nutrition.
  * Lots of giggling.
  * Bad impersonations of the older Avengers.



 

**Clint**

  * You sitting on his lap as often as possible.
  * Neck kisses.
  * Nerf wars, at least until you realise that you can’t beat him.
  * Prank wars.
  * Food fights.
  * Clint is a cuddler.
  * Copious amounts of coffee.
  * Him trying to teach you archery.
  * You bonding with Nat.
  * Him trying to keep you away from Nat because she is a bad influence.
  * You know what really happened in Budapest. No amount of bribery from the others can make you divulge this information.
  * You can never have too many muffins.
  * Pizza is totally its own food group, isn’t it?



 

**Loki**

  * Reading together in comfortable silence.
  * Arguing in iambic pentameter because you are both Shakespeare nerds.
  * Him teaching you how to act like a proper Asgardian lady, because he intends to make you a princess.
  * You trying to teach him how to act like a regular Midgardian “dude”.
  * Arguing over which Hogwarts house the other should be sorted into. You are convinced Loki is a Ravenclaw rather than a Slytherin. He thinks you would make a perfect Gryffindor, even though you’re actually a Hufflepuff.
  * Howling in frustration together because the next Game of Thrones book is STILL not out yet but the TV series is nearly over!
  * Thinking of ways to prank Tony.
  * Becoming friends with Thor so that you can hear all of the embarrassing stories of Loki’s childhood.
  * Bonding with Thor because of how much both of you love Loki.
  * Going to Asgard with Loki, and confusing Fandral because you are an even bigger flirt than he is.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t ask me to explain what iambic pentameter is. All I know is that it’s something to do with the way Shakespeare writes, and refers to the rhythm of the syllables used, but I tried to find a definition that made sense and it just made my brain hurt. But Loki would definitely know what it is, hence why he would use it when arguing. It’s fanfic, it doesn’t have to make perfect sense!


	15. What he loves most about you

**Tony**  
He loves that you call him out on his bullshit. Very few people say “No” to Tony Stark, and he honestly finds it refreshing that you do.

 

**Steve**  
Your passion for life. Steve loves how much you appreciate everything. He especially loves that you are very vocal about watching your favourite sports team. Even though you are very feminine, you are not a delicate little flower which he really appreciates.

 

**Bucky**  
You are not scared by his metal arm. You don’t care about his past. You don’t see him as the Winter Soldier. You just see him as James Buchanan Barnes and that is the most important thing to him.

 

**Sam**  
That you give as good as you get when it comes to teasing. He likes that you don’t get upset with some of the stuff he says, and you don’t take things the wrong way. You don’t take life, or yourself, too seriously and Sam finds that extremely attractive.

**Scott**  
The fact that you love his daughter Cassie almost as much as he does. It doesn’t hurt that Cassie thinks you’re pretty awesome too.

 

**Peter**  
Peter loves it when you snort-laugh if you find something absolutely hysterical. He thinks it’s the best thing ever and it is his mission in life to make you laugh like this at least once a day.

 

**Clint**  
He loves that you want to learn sign language. He never expected you to, but as soon as you learned that he was deaf you made an effort to learn to sign so that you could have private conversations with each other.

**Loki**  
Loki appreciates your love of reading. You have your nose in a book almost as often as he does, and you are a voracious reader. Of everything. You don’t have a preferred genre, you will read anything and everything and if you like it, you will read it more than once. The only thing you haven’t managed to read is _'50 Shades of Grey'_ – the writing was so atrocious that it made your eye twitch and you couldn’t get past the third page in order to discover what all the fuss was about. Loki attempted to read it in order to determine if you were being overly critical. He agreed that you weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact number 1 – I really do snort-laugh if I find something hysterically funny.
> 
> Fun fact number 2 – I absolutely had that reaction trying to read “50 Shades of Grey”. I didn’t get past the third page because my eye was twitching so uncontrollably with how badly written it was.


	16. What you love most about him

**Tony**  
You love that Tony is so generous, with both his time and his money. He can certainly afford to be, but so many people in his position don’t do anywhere near as much as he does.

**Steve**  
You love his old-fashioned manners. It’s a refreshing change in this day and age.

**Bucky**  
You love the fact that Bucky is so gentle with children. Little kids adore him. Scott’s daughter Cassie thinks he’s the bees knees.

**Sam**  
You really admire the work he does with returned veterans. You know that Sam has his own issues with PTSD and you are proud of him for helping others to deal with the same issues.

**Scott**  
You love how much he dotes on his daughter. The man is a fantastic father and you are proud to know him.

**Peter**  
You adore the fact that Peter is unashamedly geeky. He fanboys over everything from Star Wars to dogs, and you love the way his whole face lights up when he’s talking about something that really excites him. 

**Clint**  
You love his loyalty. If you are someone Clint Barton cares about, he will do anything for you.

**Loki**  
You love the glint in his eye when he’s thought of a particularly wicked prank to play on someone. Usually Tony.


	17. Which one of you is more touchy-feely

**Tony**  
Unless it involves grabbing your ass at inappropriate moments, Tony isn’t really a toucher. He’ll put an arm around your shoulders and give you a kiss, but that’s about the extent of it. Occasionally he’ll pull you in for a hug.

**Steve**  
Steve enjoys holding your hand, and wrapping you in a hug at least twice a day. Other than that, he keeps his hands to himself, at least when you are both around other people.

**Bucky**  
Bucky is extremely affectionate. He’ll come up behind you and wrap his arms around you, nuzzling your neck. He loves sitting with his arm around your shoulders, or holding your hand constantly. You suspect it was because he was so touch-starved when he was the Winter Soldier. 

 

**Sam**  
You like touching more than Sam does. He’s not overly demonstrative of his affections, unless it’s to give you a shoulder rub or a foot massage. However, he will always hold your hand in public.

 

**Scott**  
Definitely Scott. He makes excuses to touch you as often as possible. Pushing your hair behind your ear, holding your hand, giving you a hug – Scott Lang is an extremely tactile lover.

**Peter**  
You both find any excuse to touch each other, but Peter is absolutely more touchy-feely out of the two of you. You usually manage to restrain yourself when you are studying, but Peter will go out of his way to at least hold your hand no matter what you are doing.

**Clint**  
Clint loves to grab you and kiss you when the opportunity arises. He’s also fond of brushing his fingers over your knuckles when he holds your hand.

**Loki**  
He doesn’t do touchy-feely so much as he does marking his territory. Loki will stand with his arms around you, glaring at everyone who even dares to look in your direction. He doesn’t really play well with others as far as you are concerned.


	18. How he hugs you

**Tony**  
He doesn’t really do hugs except if he’s feeling exceptionally vulnerable, but he will happily drape his arm across your shoulders or around your waist and hold you the entire time you are with him.

 

**Steve**  
The good captain likes to envelope you in his arms. You like to let him. Super-soldier hugs are the best.

**Bucky**  
He really enjoys standing behind you and wrapping you in a hug. He feels close to you, as well as feeling like he can protect you.

**Sam**  
Sam loves hugging you with one arm around your shoulders. He’s mastered the art of the one-armed side hug.

**Scott**  
Scott loves hugs. Being a dad means no shortage of cuddles and he gives great ones. He particularly enjoys wrapping his arms around you and picking you up to give you kiss at the same time.

 

**Peter**  
Peter Parker is a cuddle monster. He will take any excuse for a hug. His favourite thing is to lie behind you on the couch and wrap his arms and legs around you while you watch a movie. He’d be quite happy to stay that way forever.

 

**Clint**  
Clint hugs are special. He squeezes you into his chest and just breathes you in.

**Loki**  
Whilst Loki is much more reserved than his brother, his hugs make you feel special. He will put his arms around you and gently trail his fingers up and down your back.


	19. Public Displays of Affection

**Tony**  
Despite the fact that he’s not one for a lot of touching, Tony is absolutely OK with PDA. He will kiss you in front of everyone, or pinch your ass, or hold you around your waist while rubbing circles on your hip with his fingers. The man is a walking contradiction.

 

**Steve**  
Given the era he was brought up in, you are not surprised by lack of PDA from Steve. He just finds it uncomfortable because it was always frowned upon when he grew up. In public the most he will do is hold your hand or walk with his arm around your shoulders, occasionally pressing a kiss to the top of your head. In private, that is a very different matter.

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky is still pretty shy in public, so the most he will do in public is hold your hand, lacing his fingers through yours. He’ll press a kiss to your cheek, or rest his head on your shoulder if he’s feeling particularly relaxed. He’s much more open with his affection towards you when you are both with the rest of the team, or by yourselves.

 

**Sam**  
Sam has no problem with PDA. Butt-slaps, kisses on the cheek or lips, hand holding, all are ok. He’s not big on romance or excessive touchy-feely stuff, but he is perfectly fine with physically showing everybody just how much he loves you.

**Scott**  
Scott is like a giant puppy around you. He follows you everywhere, and is constantly grabbing your hand or pulling you in for a hug, and snuggling his face against your hands. You sometimes wonder what he’d do if you scratched him behind his ear.

 

**Peter**  
Being teenagers in love, you don’t have any issues with kissing or cuddling in public, although you do try to keep it to a minimum when the older team members are around to avoid the worst of the teasing. You hold each other’s hands or wrap your arms around each other when walking anywhere. You appear to be joined at the hip unless you are separated for class, a mission or for training.

 

**Clint**  
Clint isn’t overly affectionate in public, but he will put his arm around your waist, sticking his hand in the waistband of your jeans so that his fingers touch your skin.

 

**Loki**  
Loki’s PDA’s are extremely subtle. He will lightly trail his fingers down your arm or back. He’ll press a feather light kiss to your neck. He’ll whisper inappropriate things in your ear while you’re trying to talk to someone. Really, the man is insufferable.


	20. Halloween with him involves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to include a Halloween chapter, because it's on Wednesday, and Miss Seven and I love it, even though it's not really a big thing here in Australia.

**Tony**

  * Tony wearing Hulk fists that make the smashing noise.


  * You wearing a t-shirt that says “This is my costume”.


  * Him giving extra candy to the kids who come to the Tower dressed as Iron Man.


  * Kids dressed as Captain America get the rubbish candy.


  * Him trying to keep the best candy for himself.


  * The Avengers Headquarters is decorated from top to bottom with Halloween decorations.


  * Spooky sound effects throughout the Tower.



 

**Steve**

  * He wears the original Captain America uniform.


  * You either go as one of his dancing girls or in 1940s military gear.


  * Him wanting to give out healthy snacks because he’s concerned about the amount of sugar that children eat nowadays.


  * You managing to convince him that if he doesn’t give out candy at Halloween, everybody will hate Captain America.


  * Apple bobbing competitions.


  * Going to the pumpkin patch to pick your pumpkins for carving.


  * Steve’s jack-o’lanterns are works of art.



 

**Bucky**

  * He worries that people will get scared by his vibranium arm.


  * Him absolutely melting when he sees little kids dressed as him.


  * Bucky tries to keep the best candy for kids with disabilities.


  * Halloween themed music playing constantly.


  * Making him watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas._


  * He dresses as the Tin Man from _The Wizard of Oz,_ and you dress as Dorothy.


  * Pumpkin carving competitions.


  * Making a haunted gingerbread house.


  * Baking Halloween cookies shaped like bats, zombies and pumpkins.



 

 **Sam**  

  * You both dress up as one of the other Avengers each year.


  * The year you dressed up as Tony, you wore a Black Sabbath t-shirt, a goatee that you drew on with a Sharpie, and a name badge that said, “You know who I am.” Tony thought it was hilarious.


  * When Sam went as Bucky, he wrapped his left arm in tin foil and wore a long black wig. Bucky was unimpressed. Steve found it hysterical.


  * Sam makes an excellent pumpkin pie.


  * Polite children get extra candy.


  * Dancing to _Thriller, Zombie_ and _Monster Mash._



 

 **Scott**  

  * Decorating his front yard to look like a graveyard.


  * Family Halloween costumes with Cassie. One year the three of you dressed as Disney Princesses. Scott made an excellent Belle.


  * Harry Potter themed parties, complete with Butterbeer, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean (yay for Jelly Belly Beans), and pumpkin pasties.


  * You serve drinks in a cauldron filled with dry ice to make it look like a smoking potion.


  * The doorbell makes a spooky creaking sound when it rings.


  * Watching _Ghostbusters, Gremlins_ and _The Goonies_ – Scott loves introducing Cassie to 80s classics.



 

 **Peter**  

  * Every year the two of you will dress as Star Wars characters.


  * One year Peter really wanted to be Darth Vader, until you reminded him that he was about a foot too short. He settled for Obi Wan Kenobi.


  * You went as Rey from _The Force Awakens_ , because she kicks butt. Peter secretly hoped you’d wear Princess Leia’s gold bikini.


  * Peter putting web fluid on everything, because nothing says Halloween like spiderwebs covering absolutely every surface.


  * Peter is convinced that The Great Pumpkin from Charlie Brown is real.


  * Classic Halloween movie marathons, including _Hocus Pocus, Beetlejuice_ and _Corpse Bride._


  * You compete to see who can get the most candy when trick-or-treating.


  * Pooling all of your candy together so that you can both share equally in all of the sugary goodness.


  * Scaring each other with ghost stories.



 

 **Clint**  

  * He dresses up as either Robin Hood or Legolas.


  * You dress up as Black Widow.


  * Clint eats almost as much candy as he gives away.


  * Clint pours Skittles, M&Ms and Reeces Pieces in the same bowl, and howls with glee at the looks of disgust from the others when they realise only after shoving handfuls of candy into their mouths.


  * Fighting over candy apples.


  * Pumpkin spice everything.



 

 **Loki**  

  * Loki dresses as himself, as he doesn’t see the point of dressing up in costume.


  * You usually dress as something spooky, such as a zombie or a mummy. Last year you went as Morticia from the Addams Family.


  * He tells children that aren’t in costume that they don’t get any candy. This usually makes them cry. Loki is unrepentant.


  * Making ‘poison’ apples by getting Loki to magic the toffee to look black. You are 99.99% positive that they aren’t _actually_ poisoned.




	21. Which one of you is more romantic

**Tony**  
Tony doesn’t do romance, he does over the top gestures to demonstrate how much he loves you. Bigger is better and the more expensive something is, then obviously the more he loves you.

 

 **Steve**  
Unsurprisingly, Steve is very old-fashioned and romantic. He’ll open doors for you, hold out your chair when you go to dinner, take your coat, bring you flowers, the whole nine yards.

 

 **Bucky**  
You are the romantic one. Bucky is unexpectedly shy when it comes to revealing his feelings as he doesn’t think he’s worthy of love after everything that he did as the Winter Soldier. You make sure you show him just how much you love him.

 

 **Sam**  
It’s not romance so much as doing little things for each other that show how much you appreciate each other. Shoulder massages, foot rubs, making the other’s favourite meal. Just stuff to confirm how much you care about each other.

 

 **Scott**  
Mr Lang is into romance in a big way. After his marriage broke down, he swore to himself that the next time he was in a relationship, he would do everything in his power to show his woman how much he loved her. He does that constantly with you. He makes sure that you feel loved, happy and supported. He remembers if you mention that you like something so that he can surprise you with it at a later date. You tell him he doesn’t need to do stuff like that, but you appreciate it all the same.

 

 **Peter**  
You are both hopeless romantics. Peter will constantly buy you flowers; you always buy his favourite comics; you get each other little gifts just because you thought the other would like them; he tells you at least one hundred times a day how gorgeous you are and how much you mean to him; you made him a Spotify playlist of songs that reminded you of him. You both adore each other and shower each other with affection constantly.

 

 **Clint**  
Neither of you is big on romance. It’s more of a bromance type thing with you. And neither of you would have it any other way.

 

 **Loki**  
Being a prince of Asgard, romance is in Loki’s DNA. You think it’s adorable.


	22. Your first kiss

**Tony**  
There was no preamble, he just grabbed you and stuck his tongue down your throat before you entered the restaurant where you had your first date.

 

 **Steve**  
Steve had kissed you on the cheek plenty of times, but he very shyly asked if he could kiss you properly after your first date. You didn’t mind one little bit. It started out slow, but gradually built in intensity until you both had to come up for air.

 

 **Bucky**  
You initiated the kiss as Bucky seemed hesitant. At first you thought he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, but then he responded and ran his fingers through your hair while kissing you. He doesn’t have any issue with kissing you anymore.

 

 **Sam**  
He was laughing at you for once again tripping over your own feet. After helping you up, he kissed you to make sure there were no hard feelings. There weren’t.

 

 **Scott**  
After the first few dates, Scott had only kissed you on the cheek. Finally you’d had enough and pulled him in for a proper kiss. It started out soft and sweet, and then became extremely passionate in a very short space of time. You might have squeezed his butt. He definitely swooned a bit when it was over.

 

 **Peter**  
The first time you kissed Peter, it wasn’t actually a proper kiss. He had just finished explaining a particularly difficult trigonometry equation to you, and you finally managed to grasp the concept. You were so grateful that you pounced on him and peppered his face with little kisses all over, much to his embarrassment and the amusement of Bruce and Nat who were in the common room with you at the time.

A few days later, he worked up the courage to kiss you properly while you were watching a movie. It was tentative at first as neither of you was quite sure what to do, but eventually you found a rhythm and spent the rest of the movie with your tongues down each other’s throats. Funnily enough, you had the common room to yourselves that night.

 

 **Clint**  
He had taken you out for lunch, and leaned over saying that you had something on your lip. He wiped at it with his thumb, then pulled you in for a gentle kiss. It didn’t stay gentle for long.

 

 **Loki**  
The first kiss Loki ever gave you was on the hand on the day he met you.

He first kissed your cheek after a dance at one of Tony’s parties a few weeks later. Later that night, you were both outside looking at the stars, when he gently cupped your face with his hands. He looked at you for a moment before slowly lowering his mouth to yours. You think you lost track of time because the next thing you remember the sun was coming up and everyone else had long gone to bed.


	23. How you kiss each other

**Tony**  
Tongue. Lots and lots of tongue.

 

 **Steve**  
You were surprised by how passionately Steve kisses you. He kisses you like you are the oxygen he needs to breathe. It’s positively overwhelming and you love it.

 

 **Bucky**  
He loves to kiss your neck. Especially because it is an extremely ticklish spot for you, so it drives him wild trying to kiss you whilst you try to escape his clutches. It’s a game for him and he never gets sick of playing it.

When you kiss each other properly, there is a lot of tongue involved, and it gets hot and heavy fairly quickly.

 

 **Sam**  
You really like sneaking up on each other and kissing them unexpectedly. Sam’s favourite place to kiss you is behind your ear. You love kissing the back of his neck.

 

 **Scott**  
You tend to give each other a kiss whenever you walk past each other. Just a quick peck most of the time, but occasionally you will take a few minutes to just savour the kiss.

 

 **Peter**  
After your initial kiss, the two of you will find any excuse to give the other one a kiss. Just finished a particularly difficult chemistry problem? Time for a kiss. Got an A on your history test? Better reward you with a kiss. Haven’t seen each other for at least 5 minutes? Must be time to kiss me. Quick pecks on the cheek, Eskimo kisses, smooches, tonsil hockey – you do it all, as often as you can. You’ve both been told to get a room on more than one occasion.

You also enjoy the upside-down Spidey kiss rather a lot.

 

 **Clint**  
He loves to give you random kisses throughout the day. He doesn’t have a pattern that you can discern. You’ll just get one out of the blue.

When you are alone with him at night, you both love to sit on the couch and have a prolonged makeout session.

 

 **Loki**  
Kisses from Loki are breathtaking. He is extremely passionate, and always kisses you as if he is afraid that somebody is going to take you away from him.


	24. Favourite place to kiss each other

**Tony**

  * He loves kissing your ear.
  * You kiss his jawline and neck.



 

**Steve**

  * His favourite place to kiss you is along your jawline.
  * You love kissing his abs.



**Bucky**

  * He discovered you really enjoy being kissed from your wrist all the way up to your neck.
  * You found out he likes it when you suck really hard on his neck.



 

**Sam**

  * You love being kissed behind your ear.
  * Sam’s sweet spot is the back of his neck.



**Scott**

You both really enjoy traditional kisses on the mouth.

 

**Peter**

  * He loves kissing your neck.
  * You kiss his nose whenever you get the chance.



 

**Clint**

  * You enjoy pressing kisses to his shoulders.
  * He loves kissing you properly on the lips.



 

**Loki**

Everywhere. Both of you will kiss the other wherever you can.


	25. What the other Avengers think of your relationship

**Tony**  
The others initially found your attraction to Tony a bit strange, as he can be very egotistical and you seem quite down to earth. However, they soon realised that your opposite natures actually complement each other really well.

 

**Steve**  
The team find you and Steve a good match. You are both honest, loyal and caring. You share a similar outlook to life and have similar values. They find it hilarious that Steve is the one that makes you blush more often than not.

 

**Bucky**  
Steve loves you for loving his best friend unconditionally. Sam thinks you can do better. Everyone else thinks you and Bucky are great together.

 

**Sam**  
Bucky would never tell him so, but he’s secretly really happy that Sam found you. The rest of the team roll their eyes at the amount of snark you both dish out to each other.

 

**Scott**  
The team weren’t sure what to make of this initially, as you were pretty much the definition of a law-abiding citizen, and Scott, well, wasn’t. But it soon became apparent that you both genuinely adore each other, and more importantly, you welcomed his daughter Cassie into your life with open arms. That sealed the deal for everyone.

 

**Peter**  
The older Avengers think you are both absolutely adorable. Peter is the literal personification of the heart eyes emoji whenever he’s near you, and you always look at him with a goofy grin on your face. Tony shipped the two of you before you were even a thing so he’s ecstatic that you are finally together.

 

**Clint**  
Nat obviously approves of the relationship, otherwise Clint would never have had the nerve to ask you out. Everybody else loves you to bits.

 

**Loki**  
At first everybody was sceptical of your relationship; after all Loki is not called the God of Lies for nothing. Thor was the only one who thought that your pairing was a good thing. But once the others realised that he genuinely cared for you, and that you felt the same, they supported your romance. Well, everyone except Tony. He does not trust Loki one little bit and will do his best to make sure that the god doesn’t hurt you in any way. Peter also finds it a bit weird, but he’s happy for your sake.


	26. Favourite physical trait about each other

**Tony**

  * Tony loves your hands.


  * You love scratching your fingers through Tony’s goatee.



 

**Steve**

  * He loves your hair, he could spend hours just running his hands through it.


  * The man is an Adonis. Seriously, those pecs are delectable.



 

**Bucky**

  * The Winter Soldier thinks you are the prettiest girl he’s ever known.


  * You think Bucky has the most beautiful smile of anybody that you’ve seen.



 

**Sam**

  * Sam loves your back, you always stand straight and tall.


  * You love Sam’s legs, he has fantastic calves from all the running he does.



 

**Scott**  

  * He adores your curves.


  * You love his laugh lines. Scott laughs all the time.



 

**Peter**  

  * Where does he start? He loves everything about you, from your smile to the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh.


  * You love his lopsided grin with that adorable dimple, the puppy dog eyes, and those gorgeous chestnut curls.



 

**Clint**

  * He really, really likes your butt.


  * Clint has great shoulders and arms, due to his constant archery practice.



 

**Loki**  

  * The God of Mischief loves the way you smirk when you hurl a particularly nasty insult his way.


  * You are convinced that Loki’s eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world.




	27. The first gift you gave each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a Christmas chapter, but definitely in the spirit of the season of giving. Ho ho ho!

**Tony**

  * You are positive he bought you the necklace from the movie ‘ _Titanic’._ He denied it, but it was the most enormous gem you had ever seen.
  * You gave him a Mickey Mouse watch as a joke. He wears it every day.



 

**Steve**

  * He gave you a sketch that he had done of you without your knowledge.
  * You gave him a note advising that he’d been requested to throw the opening pitch at the next Yankees home game. Steve _hates_ the Yankees, but was honoured that he’d been asked to throw the opening pitch at a Major League game. He knows how big of a deal it is.



**Bucky**

  * Bucky bought a gorgeous gold heart pendant for you.
  * You bought him a portable keyboard.



**Sam**

  * He gave you a booking for a day spa.
  * You gave him a Falcon Build-A-Bear.



**Scott**

  * He presented you with a set of lock picks.
  * You gave him a key to your apartment.



 

**Peter**

  * He managed to hunt down a limited edition Princess Leia Barbie doll for you.
  * You bought him the Millennium Falcon Lego set that he’d had his eye on for months.



 

**Clint**

  * He gave you a customised bow and quiver full of arrows.
  * You got him a lifetime Starbucks membership.



**Loki**

  * He gave you a pair of earrings that belonged to his mother.
  * You gave him a leather bound copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if there is such a thing as a Princess Leia Barbie(TM) but if it isn’t a thing, then it should definitely be a thing!
> 
> Also, I have no idea how you get notified that you are throwing the opening pitch at a Major League Baseball game, but if anybody was going to do it, it would definitely be Captain America.


	28. Christmas with him involves:

**Tony**

  * He pretends to be the Grinch, but not-so-secretly actually loves Christmas.
  * Buying the biggest Christmas tree he can fit in the Compound.
  * So many presents that he actually has a separate room just for them.
  * Totally impractical gifts for everybody.
  * Throwing the most glamorous Christmas party in New York.
  * Enjoying the fact that for one day, at least, Tony forgets about work and just enjoys spending time with his loved ones.



**Steve**

  * Helping to feed Christmas dinner to homeless veterans at the local shelter.
  * Christmas food drives for charity.
  * Loving the fact that he can spend time with his new family – he loves all of the Avengers.
  * Sending Christmas care packages to the troops overseas.
  * Drinking hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies.
  * Hand-made Christmas presents, such as a scarf and matching beanie, or a scrapbook full of photos of both of you with your friends.
  * Watching old-fashioned Christmas movies such as _It’s A Wonderful Life_ and _Miracle on 34th Street._



**Bucky**

  * Playing Christmas songs the minute Thanksgiving is over.
  * Dancing in the common room to Christmas songs.
  * Making Christmas cookies every day, because Thor and Pietro keep eating them all.
  * Making a gingerbread house and trying to keep the others from eating it before you have the chance to decorate it.
  * Singing Christmas carols as you decorate the Christmas tree.
  * Sitting on his shoulders to put the star on top of the Christmas tree.
  * Him laughing when you get tangled in the Christmas lights.
  * Watching _Die Hard_ because that is definitely a Christmas movie and if you don’t agree you can fight me, Tony!



**Sam**

  * Going ice-skating.
  * Watching the Christmas tree light up outside the Rockefeller Center.
  * Opening one tiny gift on Christmas Eve.
  * Watching _Love, Actually_ – Sam loves it.
  * Matching Christmas onesies.
  * Christmas games - Name that Christmas song, Christmas charades, Christmas Bingo.
  * Fresh-baked cinnamon rolls for breakfast on Christmas morning.
  * Making snow angels.
  * Dancing around the Christmas tree.



**Scott**

  * Going to as many Christmas parties as you can.
  * Taking Cassie to see the Christmas lights in the neighbourhood.
  * Building a snowman army with Cassie as you all sing _‘Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?’_ at the top of your lungs.
  * Making paper snowflakes to hang in every window of the house.
  * Making popcorn garlands for the Christmas tree.
  * There is no such thing as too many marshmallows in your hot chocolate.
  * Scott wearing a Santa hat every day of December until Christmas Day is over.
  * Elf on the Shelf takes over the house.
  * _Home Alone_ and _Elf_ are played continuously.
  * Disney Christmas albums.
  * Getting out the sleeping bags and having a Christmas Eve slumber party next to the Christmas tree to see if you can catch Santa.
  * Buying the ugliest gifts you can find for each other. Bonus points if you re-gift something from a previous year.



**Peter**

  * Christmas movie marathons.
  * You both write your Christmas letter to Santa and mail it at the post office because you refuse to believe that he is not real.
  * Buying two Advent calendars each – one with chocolate and another with Lego minifigs - so you get two treats each day.
  * Having your photo taken with Santa.
  * Wearing only Christmas colours – red, green and white – from December 1st until Christmas Day.
  * Christmas scavenger hunts.
  * Leaving out milk and cookies for Santa on Christmas Eve, and carrots for the reindeer.
  * Following the Santa Tracker on Google.
  * Waking up stupidly early on Christmas morning to check that Santa has been.
  * Kissing under every sprig of mistletoe you find. The two of you may have put extra garlands in every room of the Compound just so you have an excuse to kiss each other.



**Clint**

  * Matching ugly Christmas sweaters.
  * Getting drunk on eggnog.
  * Playing the stupidest Christmas songs you can find – anything by the Chipmunks, the Muppets etc is going to get a serious workout.
  * Snowball fights.
  * Building the biggest snow fort you can.
  * Singing Christmas carols very loudly and extremely off-key.
  * Try to guess your Christmas presents.
  * Putting a Santa hat on one corner of the TV, and whenever a character in a show 'wears' the hat you drink a shot of something. Usually Nat's vodka.



**Loki**

  * Spiking Tony’s eggnog with Asgardian mead to see how drunk everybody gets.
  * Reading Christmas stories out loud to each other.
  * Attempting to find as many Norse Christmas traditions that you can, so that you can make the season feel more familiar for Loki and Thor.
  * Making a Yule Goat (a Finnish tradition) and trying to stop Thor from setting it ablaze before Christmas.
  * Baking traditional Swedish raisin buns for Christmas.
  * Burning a Yule log.
  * Decorating the Compound with mistletoe, holly, ivy and evergreen boughs.




	29. How you flirt with each other

**Tony**

It’s pretty much just constant innuendo and double-entendres from Tony. You face-palm a lot, especially when it’s in public.

 

**Steve**

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I have been for the last week and a half, Captain. Thanks for finally noticing.”

**Bucky**

You call each other pet names, especially Doll and Sarge. Plus lots of innuendo, especially in Steve’s presence. You have a bet to see who can make him crack first. Bucky is convinced you are going to win.

 

**Sam**

You both flirt with heaps of sarcasm. You don’t do mushy at all. It’s all about the sass.

 

**Scott**

You tell him he’s a wanted man. Scott looks horrified and swears that he hasn’t done anything even slightly illegal for at least two weeks.

“No, I’m saying that I want you, you idiot.”

He looks at you blankly for a few seconds, then grins and says, “Oh. Well that’s OK then.”

**Peter**

Awkwardly. Very, very awkwardly. Neither of you has a whole lot of experience with the flirting thing because you’ve never been in a really serious relationship before but hey, you both have fun with it. Science puns and Star Wars quotes feature quite a lot. The rest of the team find it hilarious because you’re both so adorably clueless.

**Clint**

“Nice pants.”

“Thanks, Clint. They were on sale. 50% off.”

“I’d like them better if they were 100% off.”

“They can’t just give away pants for free, Clint. That’s a terrible way to run a business.”

“Um… That’s not… exactly… what I meant…”

**Loki**

Naturally, you both quote Shakespeare. Usually the lovey-dovey bits from his romantic comedies, or his sonnets. Peter finds it a bit gross if he’s being completely honest.


	30. Does he know your favourite flower?

**Tony**

He doesn’t care, he’ll buy you the entire flower shop if you want it because Tony doesn’t do things by halves. You don’t mind one little bit.

 

**Steve**

He made sure he knew that you liked red roses before your first date.

 

**Bucky**

He knows you like roses but isn’t sure what colour, so before each date he presents you with a different coloured rose. You don’t have the heart to tell him that you actually prefer lilies.

 

**Sam**

Carnations. The same as his mother. He teases you for liking old lady flowers.

**Scott**

He sought out an expert’s opinion on what flowers would be good for you. Cassie solemnly informed him that tulips were a good option. You had to agree with her.

 

**Peter**

He knows that they are purple, but he can’t for the life of him remember what they are. Maybe violets? (You actually love irises, but you give him points for remembering the colour).

 

**Clint**

He has no idea what you like. He just gets whatever he thinks looks nice. You appreciate whatever he gives you.

 

**Loki**

The first time Loki gives you flowers, he presents you with a thousand yellow daisies because you mentioned once that it would be the only way he could prove he loved you. You were being facetious, but after that you were pretty sure he would do anything you asked him to.


	31. He gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you make your Avenger feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are dedicated to Daisy123, who requested chapters where you/they are sick and have to look after the other one.
> 
> Hope you are feeling better, and that you enjoy these two chapters :)

**Tony**  
Tony Stark is a man-child when he gets sick. He is dying of man-flu and nobody in the history of ever has been anywhere near as sick as he is right now. Call the priest for the last rites because the end is near. You roll your eyes more than usual when he is sick.

 

**Steve**  
Steve rarely gets sick due to the super-soldier serum. If he does get ill, he’s usually made a full recovery within twenty-four hours.

 

**Bucky**  
Bucky gets the odd sniffle, but other than that he is as healthy as an ox.

 

**Sam**  
Sam locks himself in his room when he is sick so that he doesn’t spread his germs to anybody else.

 

**Scott**  
Scott lies on the couch under a blanket, watching crappy daytime TV until he recovers. He likes it when you make him soup or lemon tea to help him feel better.

 

**Peter**  
Spiderman is a complete sook when he is ill. He likes to be cuddled and taken care of. He whines if you leave him alone for more than five minutes.

 

**Clint**  
Clint is a snuggler. When he’s sick, all he wants is snuggles. He doesn’t care about medicine or anything else. Snuggles make everything feel better.

 

**Loki**  
Loki is mortally offended if he gets sick. How dare some insignificant little germ strike down a god such as himself. It is insufferable and as such, he becomes insufferable until he feels better. You avoid him like the plague when he’s unwell.


	32. You get sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your favourite Avenger takes care of you when you are ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for the lovely Daisy123, who I hope has recovered from whatever was making them feel crappy.

**Tony**

He will spare no expense to make sure that you get well as quickly as possible. You try to tell him it is a waste of time and money but he ignores your protests. He wants to do this for you and so you let him.

 

**Steve**

Steve will hold you in his arms and make sure you get plenty of rest.

 

**Bucky**

Bucky feels a bit helpless when you are sick. If it gets really bad he goes to Sam or Bruce for advice on how to make you feel better.

 

**Sam**

Having medical experience, Sam is great when illness strikes. He has a pretty good idea of how to treat most ailments, and always prescribes plenty of bed rest and fluids.

 

**Scott**

Due to being a parent, Scott has plenty of experience with dealing with sick people. He tucks you into bed and brings you chicken soup and lots of black tea with honey and lemon. He makes sure you have a hot water bottle so you don’t get chills 

 

**Peter**  

Peter freaks out a bit when you get really sick, but he figures that watching ‘ _Star Wars’_ will fix anything. He’ll snuggle with you in bed while you watch the movie, and will sneak in ice cream for you when he’s sure that Bruce and Steve aren’t looking so they don’t yell at him. Ice cream makes everything better.

 

**Clint**

He makes sure you have everything you need close to hand. Tissues, hot water bottles, water, juice and anything else you need to feel better.

 

**Loki**

He reads to you when you are unwell. It doesn’t matter what he reads, it could be the telephone book for all you care. His dulcet tones are soothing and help you relax and forget how crap you feel.


	33. What you thought the first time you saw each other dressed up

**Tony**

You were dressed in a black cocktail dress and black stilettos, with minimal jewellery, for your first date with Tony. He was in an Armani suit. You both thought the other looked absolutely delectable.

**Steve**

The first time Steve took you to dinner at a fancy restaurant, he wore a navy blue suit which made him look like a runway model. Honestly, it was totally unfair just how attractive the man was. It made mere mortals such as yourself look ordinary in comparison.

You wore a 40s style dress and had done your hair in a hairstyle similar to those worn at that time. Steve smiled at your nod to his past, and thought you looked amazing. You certainly would have fit in with the dames he knew back then. Bucky thought you two looked great together, and for once Sam agreed with him completely.

 

**Bucky**

Both you and Bucky don’t really enjoy dressing up, much preferring to keep things casual and comfortable. However, on occasion it is necessary to get “dolled up” as you put it. When Bucky saw you in a formal gown for the first time at an official Avengers function, his knees went weak. You looked so beautiful that he almost forgot how to breathe.

You saw him in a tux and it was all you could do not to tear it off him there and then.

**Sam**

Sam had invited you to a friend’s wedding as his plus one, so he wore a dark grey suit which looked fantastic on him, and you thought that he’d never looked more handsome.

You wore a champagne-coloured cocktail dress and matching kitten heels, because you wanted to be able to still feel your feet the next day. Sam thought you outshone the bride, to which you punched him on the arm and told him to shut up. You smiled every time you remembered the compliment though.

**Scott**

As Scott rarely got dressed up, it was a pleasant surprise to see him in a suit jacket and jeans for your first dinner date. He looked adorable.

You wore a red jersey wrap dress, and Scott decided that red was his favourite colour, despite never really liking it before.

**Peter**

Tony had forced the two of you to “get spiffy” for a charity function he was hosting in the ballroom at the New Avengers Facility, and as the newest members of the team he wanted you both there. Peter’s eyes just about fell out of his head the first time he saw you dressed up. He’d never seen you in a dress before as you usually only wore jeans and T-shirts, or workout gear for training sessions. On this occasion, you were wearing a knee length cocktail dress of navy blue lace, with strappy black heels which you had difficulty walking in. He’d also never seen you wear a lot of makeup (he suspects Nat helped whether you wanted her to or not). Peter thought you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He definitely thinks you should wear dresses more often, because he thinks you look very glamorous when you make the effort.

Seeing Peter in a nice shirt and suit (no tie, though, because he’s a teenage guy) made you see him for the first time as a young man, and not just a boy. You might have swooned a teensy bit.

**Clint**

Clint absolutely detests wearing a suit. However, Nat gave him no option when he decided to take you out to a nice restaurant for dinner one evening, and because he respects Natasha’s opinion (as well as being slightly terrified of her), he gave in. It was a great decision. Nat had picked out a charcoal grey suit for him, with a black shirt. You thought he looked wonderful.

Clint really liked the silver dress you wore. It skimmed your knees and was simple but flattering. He really enjoyed showing you off that night.

**Loki**

Let’s be honest. Loki could wear a flour sack and make it look good. The fact that he usually chooses to wear tight black leather is just a bonus as far as you are concerned. But the first time you saw him in a tux, you nearly died, he looked that good.

You wore a dark green evening gown as a nod to his favourite colour, which only raised your worth in his eyes. He’d never seen you look so delicious and he was proud to have you on his arm.


	34. The first thing you cooked for each other

**Tony**

  * He doesn’t cook. He hired the best caterer in New York to cook a lavish three-course meal for you.
  * You cooked him a truffle infused pasta dish, making the pasta from scratch. He drooled.



 

**Steve**

  * Steve made roast chicken from his mother’s recipe.
  * You made him your grandmother’s apple pie. He loved it.



**Bucky**

  * He cooked blueberry pancakes for breakfast.
  * You made him a chocolate cake, and he was like a kid at Christmas when you told him he could lick the bowl afterwards.



**Sam**

  * Sam made his grandmother’s recipe for fried chicken. It was the best thing you’d ever tasted.
  * You baked him an amazing triple chocolate cheesecake.



 

**Scott**

  * As he had Cassie that night, he made her favourite meal of mac and cheese. You didn’t care that it came from the blue Kraft box.
  * You made him lasagne. He demolished four pieces in one sitting.



 

**Peter**

  * Peter attempted to make you spaghetti because it is supposed to be easy, and you discovered that it _is_ actually possible for someone to burn water.
  * You baked chocolate chip cookies and he swore he was going to marry you just for them.



 

**Clint**

  * Clint surprised you by cooking a chicken over an open fire. The main surprise was that nothing caught alight. You agreed with Clint that food tastes better under the stars.
  * You made pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, which he thought was a weird combination until he actually tried it. Now Clint won’t eat pancakes any other way.



 

**Loki**

  * He tried to cook risotto but burned it. He uses magic to make dinner now.
  * You served him a chocolate lava cake and he nearly orgasmed on the spot. Chocolate is Loki’s weakness.




	35. How you insult each other

**Tony**

  * He calls you uncultured.
  * You call him a trust fund baby.



**Steve**

  * He calls you a midget and offers to get you a box to stand on.
  * You call him Canadian.



**Bucky**

  * He tells you Beyoncé would sing it better.
  * You stick magnets to his arm.



 

**Sam**

  * “Y/N, you run as fast as a turtle stampeding through peanut butter.”
  * “You know you’re only Captain America’s second best friend, right?”



 

**Scott**

  * He threatens to change all of the locks in your house.
  * You threaten to get out the bug spray.



 

**Peter**

  * He sings the periodic table song because you can’t remember it.
  * You call him a scruffy-looking nerf herder.



**Clint**

  * He calls you a Stormtrooper because you can’t hit a moving target.
  * You threaten to switch his coffee stash to decaf.



**Loki**

  * He calls you “Peasant.”
  * You hurl Shakespearean insults at him (which Loki not-so-secretly loves).




	36. Who is more competitive

**Tony**

Tony is super competitive at everything and hates losing. Naturally, you gloat relentlessly whenever you beat him at anything.

**Steve**

When it comes to any sort of competition, Steve takes no prisoners. Winner takes all. He’s at his worst when playing Mario Kart. You could care less.

 

**Bucky**

He doesn’t like competing with you. You tease him about being scared to be beaten by a girl, to which he just smiles. However, he has absolutely no problems with trying to beat Sam at anything.

**Sam**

When he’s with you, Sam is pretty laid back. If Bucky is involved, all bets are off.

 

**Scott**

Scott’s pretty chill, unless it involves Scrabble. Then he will argue tooth and nail that “bigly” is actually a legitimate word and he should totally get that triple word score. You are competitive at everything else.

**Peter**

You are both equally competitive and are also both extremely sore losers. If Peter loses, he sulks in his room and refuses to talk to anyone. If you lose, you whine for hours about how unfair life is.

 

**Clint**

He is competitive when it involves shooting things, so you’ve learned to avoid things like nerf wars. You run rings around him at Trivial Pursuit – not because Clint is stupid, it’s just that you have the ability to remember the most ridiculously obscure trivia.

 

**Loki**  
If Loki loses at anything, especially to Thor, he throws an extremely impressive temper tantrum. You try to defeat him just to see him lose his shit because you are in fact a massive troll.


	37. The thing you say most often to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of these came from writing prompts, which I applied to the Avenger I thought it best fit. Prompts are in bold.

**Tony**

**“I had a thought…”**

**“Oh no,** Tony **.”**

**“I swear it’s a good one this time!”**

**Steve**

“How does this fucking thing work again?”

“Language, Cap!”

**Bucky**

“Doll, hurry up, _The Bachelor_ is on!”

“I never should have introduced you to reality TV.”

 

**Sam**

**“This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”** **  
**

**“Shut up,** Y/N **. We’ve only been hiking for 20 minutes.”**

**Scott**

**“** Hey Y/N **, on a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-”** **  
**

**“At least a twenty** , Scott.”

**Peter**

**“So, I had this science headcanon…”** **  
**

**“Why can’t you call it a hypothesis like a normal person,** Peter? **”**

**Clint**

“I missed you.”

“Better luck next time, Hot Shot.”

**Loki**

“I promise not to try to take over the world today.”

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, Loki.”


	38. The first time you saw each other in a swimsuit

**Tony**

  * You went skinny dipping in his pool after your first date. No swimsuit involved. Plenty of alcohol may have played a part in the decision though.
  * You were surprised at just how toned Tony Stark actually is. He thought your curves were delicious.



 

**Steve**

  * You wore a retro-inspired two piece in red, white and blue for a Fourth of July barbecue. Very patriotic. Steve knew you were making fun of him as Captain America but he thought you looked great.
  * You found it difficult not to drool when you saw his pecs.



**Bucky**

  * You just about fainted when you saw Bucky in his swim trunks. He looked delectable.
  * He had difficulty keeping his hands off you when he saw you in your black bikini.



**Sam**

  * Sam wore board shorts and you approved wholeheartedly.
  * You wore a black and white one piece that Sam thought you looked smokin’ in.



 

**Scott**

  * He burns easily, so he wore a rashie top with his swim trunks. You commended him on his choice of sun smart swimwear.
  * Scott really appreciated the red halter-neck one piece you wore.



**Peter**

  * When Peter saw you in a black two piece, he forgot to watch where he was going and walked straight into the pool.
  * You almost stopped breathing when you saw Peter in his swim shorts and realised that he had a six-pack. How the heck does an 18-year-old guy get abs like that? And his arms! He had spectacular biceps. You nearly died from ecstasy.



 

**Clint**

  * He appreciated your purple swimsuit.
  * You laughed at his purple Speedos.



**Loki**

  * Loki doesn’t swim, but he did wear a green singlet and black shorts which showed off his lean frame.
  * He really, really, REALLY liked your emerald green bikini.




	39. When he knew he loved you

**Tony**

You were at a Stark fundraiser, and one of Tony’s foreign investors was insulting him in French to another partygoer. Unfortunately, they didn’t realise that you understood every word he was saying, until you turned to him and told him in flawless French that if he was going to bite the hand that feeds him then perhaps he should consider finding another function to attend.

Tony heard every word and was pleasantly surprised that you could speak French so well, and that you cared enough about him to take his side against someone who could potentially cost Tony a lot of money. That sealed the deal for him. He knew you were someone that he could quite realistically spend the rest of his life with.

 

**Steve**

Steve realised he had fallen in love with you the day that he saw you taking both Bucky and Sam to task for acting like children, squabbling yet again over who was Steve’s best friend. You scolded both of them, telling them that it was possible for him to have TWO best friends, and that the sooner they both got over this petty imaginary feud that they had, the better it was going to be for everyone. Also, that they needed to realise that you’d jumped into the number one position for Steve’s favourite person, and that they needed to suck it up and settle for second place. Both of them laughed at that, and agreed that they would try to set aside their differences for Steve’s sake.

He appreciated that you’d finally managed to get through to them, as he’d been trying to tell them for years that they were both important to him. The fact that both Bucky and Sam really liked and respected you just made him even more sure that you were the one for him.

 

**Bucky**

Tony had been giving Bucky grief again, which was understandable given that he’d been responsible for the death of Tony’s parents when he was The Winter Soldier. However, you were sick and tired of it and yelled at Tony, saying that what Bucky had done when he was brainwashed and under HYDRA’s control was the fault of HYDRA, not Bucky. You then proceeded to berate him for Ultron and the numerous other times that Tony’s mistakes had cost the lives of innocent people, and told him to get back to you when he was goddamn perfect.

Bucky was stunned that you cared enough about him to stand up for him like that, and that was when he knew that you were special and that he had fallen in love with you.

 

**Sam**

Despite the fact that you made absolutely no secret of the fact that you detested running, you always made the effort to join Sam for his morning run. Sure, you bitched and moaned the entire time, but you still came along. And afterwards, you’d always make him an amazing breakfast. You rapidly became one of his best friends, and eventually he realised that his feelings ran a lot deeper than that.

He knew it was love when he was watching you over his morning coffee, scowling because you couldn’t solve the Sudoku puzzle you were working on, and thinking that the happiest part of his day was whenever he was with you.

 

**Scott**

Cassie had decided that she absolutely had to watch ‘ _Frozen_ ’. Again. For what felt like the millionth time. Instead of rolling your eyes or insisting that she watch something else, you enthusiastically joined her in watching the movie. As she had dressed up as Queen Elsa, you took on the role of every other character (you especially loved Olaf), and you both sang every single song and danced around the living room together.

Scott really appreciated that you embraced his daughter’s obsession and were happy to join in, without seeming to be self-conscious about it, and you didn’t make Cassie seem silly for loving a movie that appeared to have reached saturation point with the majority of the world. Rather, you watched it with the same joy that his daughter did, as if you were both watching it for the very first time. That was when he realised that he was head-over-heels in love with you.

 

**Peter**

Once you and Peter officially started dating, you became even more inseparable. You were practically glued at the hip. At school, this meant that unless you were in different classes, you were together the entire time.  Naturally, Flash Thompson mocked your relationship mercilessly, and tried to convince you to ditch that loser “Penis” Parker for a real guy like him instead. You told Flash that Peter was your best friend and that if he continued to trash talk him, you’d nail his tongue to a tree.

Flash just laughed and teased Peter even more for needing a girl to defend him, and wanted to know exactly what you saw in Peter. You simply turned to Peter and kissed him passionately in front of the entire cafeteria. Ned cheered. MJ said it was about time. Flash stared at you in horror. Once you broke the kiss, you smirked at Flash and said, “Peter’s the smartest person in the entire school, and he’ll be running Stark Industries in ten years’ time.” Then you calmly returned to eating your lunch as if nothing had happened.

Despite feeling like his face was on fire and that he would definitely die of mortification, Peter decided then and there that you were the only one for him.

 

**Clint**

Clint was sulking in the vents one day after an argument with Natasha. He discovered several packs of Twinkies, a bag of peanut M&Ms, an enormous bag of Doritos, and a six-pack of his favourite beer. He had absolutely no recollection of stocking up his hiding place. When he asked you about it later, you shrugged and told him that you knew whenever he was in the vents that he needed time away to sort his feelings out, and that you thought some comfort food would help.

He loved that you had done it in an effort to make him feel better, and that was when he knew his feelings for you were serious.

**Loki**

Loki has been head-over-heels in love with you from the moment you first insulted him with a Shakespearean quote. He just refused to admit it for ages because *feelings*.


	40. When you knew you loved him

**Tony**

You saw how upset Tony was after he'd had to intervene with the incident that Spiderman had created on the Staten Island ferry, when Peter had attempted to singlehandedly capture the Vulture and his gang. He had been terrified that the young man could have been seriously injured, or even killed, and he was determined to design him a new suit that would protect him even better than the previous suit did. You had never seen Tony that vulnerable. It proved that he was actually capable of real human feelings, rather than just brushing them off with sarcastic quips and comments.

The fact that he cared enough about his young protégé to want to keep him safe confirmed just how compassionate Tony Stark really was, and you discovered that you had fallen in love with him for all of his unexpectedly generous and selfless acts.

 

**Steve**

You discovered that Steve volunteered at a dog shelter when he had spare time. He would spend entire days walking the dogs, playing with the puppies, feeding and bathing the dogs, and even reading to them. He made sure he worked at a ‘no kill’ shelter, because it would have broken his heart to get attached to dogs whose days were numbered.

You adored the fact that he gave his heart to these dogs waiting for their forever homes, even though he didn’t feel that he was in a position to get a dog himself, due to the constant disruptions to his life. Steve Rogers being a dog person made him even more perfect as far as you were concerned.

**Bucky**

It was only when you realised that you had written several songs that could be interpreted as being about a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed super-soldier that you understood just how deeply you cared for Bucky Barnes. He had worked his way into your heart without you even really noticing. Your songwriting was usually inspired by world events or significant occurrences in your life, and now your songs seemed to have a softer, more romantic tone to them. You knew you cared about him, you just hadn’t really thought about how much.

It was almost as if one day, you’d woken up and suddenly you were in love. There was no specific event that you could think of, no defined point in time, no fireworks. Just one day you were friends, and the next day you knew you loved him. That was it.

 

**Sam**

Let’s be real – it could only be love that would get you out of bed stupidly early, to participate in an activity that you loathed, just so that you could spend as much time as possible with one Sam Wilson. There was no other explanation that made sense. If you didn’t love Sam, you would quite happily stay snuggled under the blankets and hitting the snooze button repeatedly, instead of dragging your sorry ass all over New York, chasing after Sam on his morning run.

But love him you did. You loved his sass, you loved his loyalty to his friends and teammates, you loved his gap-toothed smile that could light up a room. You loved all of him.

 

**Scott**

You had come home after parent-teacher interviews at school, and you were absolutely exhausted. All you wanted to do was drink an entire bottle of cab sav and fall face first into bed. What you found when you entered was Scott Lang, putting the finishing touches to a simple dinner of steak and salad, with a glass of red wine to go with it. He kissed your cheek, took your hand and led you to the dining table. He listened attentively while you talked about your day, and then he insisted that you sit on the couch and relax while he ran you a bath.

That was when you knew that this man had captured your heart. He always did things like this. Sweet, selfless, thoughtful little things that just made your day that little bit brighter and put a smile on your face. You felt cherished, and you knew that you loved Scott as absolutely as he appeared to love you.

 

**Peter**

You were a goner the moment Peter told you a terrible science pun (“Hey, are you a compound of Barium and Beryllium? Because you are a total BaBe!”). You had always found intelligence to be an extremely attractive trait (hey, nerds can be hot ok! Look at Sam from _‘Supernatural’_ ) and Peter was quite possibly the smartest person you had ever met, besides Tony and Bruce. He was ridiculously brainy. He was also super sweet and completely clueless as to just how adorable he actually was. Plus, you felt that he was a literal ray of sunshine, always so happy and positive and willing to find the good in everything and everyone.

You had loved Peter almost from the instant you met him. It wasn’t exactly love at first sight, but it was pretty damn close.

 

**Clint**

You knew you loved Clint Barton the day he dedicated a trashy song to you at a karaoke bar.

For some reason, you’d both decided it would be a good idea to go and get drunk and then sing stupid songs all night, despite the fact that neither of you were particularly good singers. You’d stuck to the usual suspects like _‘I Will Survive’_ and _‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._ ’

Clint, however, had decided to get a little more personal and sang one of your favourite songs, _‘I Believe In A Thing Called Love’_ by The Darkness. He even sang in falsetto where required, and did the most over-the-top dance routine with it. It’s a stupid song and you love it to bits, and you realised that you loved Clint to death for being willing to sing such a ridiculous number in public without any fear of embarrassment at all.

 

**Loki**

It was a shock for you to finally admit to yourself that you were in love with the God of Mischief, and yet it was undeniably true. You’d discovered this somewhat unsettling realisation when he’d had to return to Asgard briefly with Thor, to provide his parents with an update regarding his rehabilitation on Midgard.

You felt out of sorts. You didn’t find comfort in any of your usual pleasures of reading or writing. It was only when you were lying in your bed one evening, when you realised that it was because you desperately missed Loki. His presence had always provided you with a sort of peace, an unspoken sense of tranquillity and security washing over you because you knew he was nearby. Without him, you felt lost. It was like a part of you was missing. And you knew it was because you loved your trickster. He had managed to find a place in your heart that nobody else, even your best friend Peter, had ever come close to filling.

You loved Loki with everything you had, and that knowledge both frightened and exhilarated you.


	41. The first time you said “I Love You” to each other

**Tony**

Like most things involving Tony, it appeared to be a spontaneous decision. Unlike most things involving Tony, it did not involve a three-ring circus or heaps of people. You were both sitting in the lounge room of his penthouse suite, his arm around your shoulders, both of you sipping on a glass of Scotch and enjoying the view of the city skyline. He turned to you, pressing a kiss into your hairline and whispered softly, “I love you, kiddo.”  
  
You turned to him, not quite believing what you’d just heard. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked at you with a serious expression on his face. “I said I love you. Why is that so hard to believe?”  
  
“Probably because it didn’t involve a press conference,” you teased.  
  
“Do you want me to call one? Hire some dancing girls? Fireworks? Marching band? Because I will if that will make you feel better.”  
  
“Relax, Big Spender. I’m joking. I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly. And for the record, I love you too.”

“So you should,” he smirked. You rolled your eyes this time, and you returned to your previous position with his arm around your shoulders, and your head on his shoulder. You were pretty sure you’d never been this happy.

 

**Steve**

Steve was sketching you while you read a book. He often drew you while you were preoccupied with other things, because if you knew he was scrutinising you so closely you tended to get embarrassed and make him do something else. He was smiling softly to himself, enjoying the feeling of the paper beneath his hand, watching as the lines shaped themselves into your likeness. His hand flew across the page, adding shade and depth where necessary. He flicked his eyes upwards to take note of the shape of your jaw, when he realised that you were staring straight at him. Suddenly self-conscious, he laid down his pencil and sketchpad.

“Don’t stop, Steve. I like watching you when you draw.”  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t think you liked me drawing you.”  
  
You stood up and walked over to the couch he was sitting on. Picking up his sketchpad, you inspected your likeness on the page before you. You noticed that your mouth appeared softer, your face seeming more vivacious than in reality. “Is this how you really see me?”

Steve wore a sweet smile. “It’s how you _are_ , sweetheart.”  
  
Shaking your head in disagreement, you pointed to a small scar above your eyebrow. “How is it that you can make a scar seem beautiful?”  
  
“Because it’s a part of you, and _you_ are beautiful. I draw you exactly as I see you, and what I see is the most beautiful girl I know, who somehow decided that I was worth putting up with. A girl who sees me as Steve Rogers, not Captain America. A girl that I love with everything that I have in me.”  
  
You felt tears welling in your eyes. “You… you what?”  
  
Strong arms enveloped you. “I love you, Y/N. How did you not know this?”  
  
“I guess I just never really thought about it. Why on earth would I ever think that Captain America would love a girl like me? I’m nothing special.”

You felt Steve’s laugh rumble through his chest. “Darlin’, how do you not understand how special you are to me? You are the reason I get up every morning and do what I do. You put a smile on my face, and you make me so happy. Everything seems to make sense when I’m with you. It’s like I’ve waited my whole life to find you.”  
  
You felt the tips of your ears turning red. “I never realised you cared so much about me, Steve. I mean, I knew I was important to you, and I hoped that one day you might love me as much as I love you, but I never actually dreamed it would happen. It seems too good to be true.”  
  
Gently, Steve kissed you. “It’s definitely true. I love you.”  
  
Tucking your head under his chin, you sighed happily. “I love you, too, Steve. With all of my heart.”

 

**Bucky**

You were making breakfast in the kitchen of your apartment, and Bucky came up behind you and wrapped both arms around you. He nuzzled your neck, pressing soft kisses onto your collarbone. “I love you, doll,” he said softly.

Turning your head, you quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you actually awake, Bucky, or are you sleep talking again?” Bucky had a habit of saying strange things in his sleep, you assumed because of the trauma he’d experienced during his days as a HYDRA tool, so naturally you were cautious of things that were said whilst he was perhaps not fully conscious.  
  
He straightened up and turned you around to face him. Looking you in the eyes, he repeated his statement. “No, I’m not asleep. I’m totally one hundred per cent awake and I mean what I’m saying. I love you, Y/N.”

You bit your lip and glanced at Bucky shyly. “Really?”  
  
He grinned. “Nah, I’m just saying it to get your hopes up. _Of course_ really. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, besides getting away from HYDRA and reconnecting with Steve. You’re the reason I’m doing so well at putting the past behind me. I don’t know what I’d do without you, doll.”  
  
You hugged Bucky, arms around his waist and your head tucked underneath his chin so he couldn’t see the tears welling in your eyes. “I love you too, Bucky.”

 

**Sam**

The team was watching _‘Jurassic Park_ ’, and Bruce was disappointing both Bucky and Pietro by outlining just why it would be impossible to successfully clone a dinosaur using the technique described in the movie. Pietro really wanted a dinosaur to ride. Bucky wanted a trained herd of velociraptors to go after HYDRA.

Sam turned and roared at you when the T-Rex roared onscreen. You looked at him with a quizzical expression on your face. He grinned and said, “Rawr means ‘I love you’ in dinosaur.”  
  
You laughed. “I’m pretty sure that T-Rex is saying something along the lines of ‘I’mma eat you puny humans’, instead of yelling out declarations of love.”  
  
“Well, if _I_ was a dinosaur it would mean I love you.” Sam smiled at you with undisguised affection.

“Well, then, ‘Rawr’ to you too, Sam.”

**Scott**

You had beaten Scott at Scrabble once again. He pouted adorably. “I can’t believe you beat me three games to one.”  
  
You patted his cheek playfully. “Yeah, but you still love me, right?”  
  
He looked at you and smiled at you affectionately. “Yeah. Yeah, I love you. More than I ever thought possible.”

You blinked. You’d only been half joking when you’d said the L word. “You really love me?”  
  
“Of course I do. You’ve been nothing but nice to me from the moment we met, even though I’m an ex-con. You treat my daughter as if she were your own. You get along well with my friends. Even my ex-wife thinks you’re awesome. What’s not to love?” He grinned at you. “Plus, you have a nice ass.”  
  
You swatted his arm. “You were doing really well up until then, you dork.”

Scott placed his head on your shoulder and looked up at you. “I mean it. I love you. I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way again after my marriage ended. You mean the world to me.”  
  
You kissed him. “I love you too, Scott. More than I can possibly tell you.”

You realised it gets easier to say the L word the more you use it.

 

**Peter**

It was while watching ‘ _Empire Strikes Back_ ’ for the thousandth time. When Han and Leia kissed before he was frozen in carbonite, Peter looked at you and said Leia’s line, “I love you.”

You responded softly with Han’s, “I know.” Then you kissed him rather passionately.

Peter looked like he’d just won the jackpot.

It was the first time either of you had meant it as something other than just reciting the movie word for word.

 

**Clint**

It was really early in the morning, and you’d made a fresh pot of coffee before everyone got up. Clint stumbled into the kitchen half-asleep, and you wordlessly handed him a steaming mug.  He took a sip and sighed blissfully. “I love you, Y/N,” he sighed. “You are an actual angel.”

“You only love me for my coffee, Clint.”  
  
He blinked at you. “No, babe. Everybody else only loves you for your coffee. I love you because you’re fucking awesome and you have the good sense to be dating me.”

You grinned. “I am awesome, aren’t I? And I love you too, Hot Shot.”

 

**Loki**

As usual, you and Loki were in the library. You were reading ‘ _Pride and Prejudice_ ’ for the gazillionth time. Loki held a copy of ‘ _Oliver Twist_ ’, but he was not reading it. Instead, he just gazed at you, somewhat nervously you thought. Eventually, you looked up in annoyance. “Why on earth do you keep staring at me, princeling?”

Taking a deep breath, he quoted a line from Act II, Scene II of ‘ _Romeo and Juliet’_.

 

_“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.”_

 

You squinted at the god suspiciously. “Wow, Loki, you’ve really outdone yourself this time. That’s quite possibly the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. What gives?”

Another quote, this time from Act II, Scene II of ‘ _Hamlet’_ left his lips.

 

_“Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt that I love.”_

 

You blinked in astonishment. “Did you just say that you love me?”  
  
“I was attempting to do so, yes.” Loki glanced at you rather shyly.  
  
“Wow. So you _do_ have feelings for me.”  
  
“At least three of them, yes.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, Tricksy One. You make it exceedingly difficult for me not to love you.”

He gaped at you. “You love me? Truly?”  
  
“Well duh. Anybody who can converse in fluent Shakespeare was always going to win my heart. Silly god.”

You spent the rest of the afternoon proving just how much you loved him.


	42. Your favourite way to spend time together

**Tony**

You both enjoy driving in one of Tony’s vintage cars, heading to whatever exclusive retreat he’s managed to book for a night or two. Or he’ll fly you to Paris for the weekend, just because he can. He enjoys spoiling you.

 

**Steve**

Watching movies together. He loves catching up on movies that were really popular whilst he was in the ice. He’s not very keen on musicals, apart from Disney movies, although he does quite like _‘Gentlemen Prefer Blondes’_ because he loves Marilyn Monroe. His favourite movie to date is probably _‘Rear Window.’_ Steve thinks Alfred Hitchcock was a genius.

Also, he nearly died of shock after finding out exactly who Luke Skywalker’s father was.

**Bucky**

You enjoy singing together. You will play the guitar and Bucky will find songs to sing. He really likes doing mashups, so quite often you’ll put together combinations that shouldn’t work but somehow always do. The other Avengers like listening to the both of you sing together, as your higher voice complements his deeper one very nicely.

 

**Sam**

You and Sam enjoy dancing together. It started out as a regular Saturday night thing, going clubbing and jumping around on the dancefloor until your feet hurt.

Eventually, though, you both decided to learn some actual proper dancing. You tried swing (too Captain America), ballroom (too ‘old married couple’) and line dancing (too country). Eventually you both fell in love with the Argentine Tango. It was sexy and flirty, and you both had to concentrate on your footwork to make sure you didn’t trip over and land in an undignified heap in the middle of the dancefloor. It also meant that you had an excuse to be that close to each other without getting arrested for public indecency. Once you were good enough, you brought the house down when you danced at the next function held at the Avengers Facility.

Tony was scandalised.

 

**Scott**

You and Scott enjoy walking through Golden Gate Park. There is always something interesting happening. Sometimes you’ll have a picnic, others you’ll sit under a tree and read to him.

When Cassie is with you, the three of you have competitions to see who can climb the highest in the trees, make flower crowns (which Scott proudly wears in his hair) and play hide and seek. Scott often has to stop you from trying to steal other people’s dogs and taking them home with you.

People watching is your favourite thing though. Both of you enjoy watching the pedestrians who walk past you and making up stories about them. Some days you have to make up funny stories, others it is romantic, and occasionally you choose a tragic background. Every day is different.

 

**Peter**

Movie marathons. _Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter_ – it doesn’t matter. If you can make a marathon out of it, the two of you will do it.

The last time you both did a Disney marathon, it lasted five days and you drove all of the other Avengers crazy by singing every single song at the top of your lungs, complete with choreography. You were especially enthusiastic while singing ‘ _I Just Can’t Wait To Be King_ ’, ‘ _I’ll Make A Man Out Of You_ ’ and ‘ _At Last I See The Light_ ’.

To this day, the _Frozen_ soundtrack is banned at Headquarters.

**Clint**

You and the archer enjoy karaoke. A lot. You go to a karaoke bar at least once a month, more often if you can manage it. Even though neither of you can carry a tune in a bucket.

Clint is a show-pony and has great stage presence, often incorporating outrageous dance moves into his songs. He is one of the most popular singers at your regular karaoke bar as he is always entertaining, even though his voice is atrocious.

You have a lot of fun with it as well, but you take it a bit more seriously as you are quite competitive and want to do better than anybody else on the night.

 

**Loki**

Sitting on a couch together in the library, legs entwined, reading. Sometimes one of you will read out loud while the other one lays on with their head in the other’s lap.


	43. How you distract each other

**Tony**

  * He will deliberately whisper something dirty to you when he walks past you so that your day is completely shot.
  * You cross and uncross your legs when you sit opposite him in order to drive him crazy. Especially if you are wearing a skirt.



 

**Steve**

  * Steve often forgets what he’s doing when he sees you run your fingers through your hair when you talk to him. It’s an unconscious gesture that he finds difficult to ignore.
  * You lose concentration when he smiles at you. Goddamn, his smile could light up a small city.



**Bucky**

  * He loves watching you play your guitar. He finds it mesmerising.
  * Bucky’s eyes are just _so blue._ You quite often lose your train of thought when you look in his eyes.



 

**Sam**

  * He’ll grab your ass when he walks past you.
  * You tell him to kiss your ass when you walk away.



**Scott**

  * You sitting next to him with your hand on his knee makes him forget what he’s supposed to be working on.
  * You lose all coherent thought when he smiles at you.



 

**Peter**

  * He totally loses focus when you bite your lip when you are concentrating on something. Whenever he sees that, he wants to drop whatever he’s doing and kiss you senseless.
  * There is one curl that keeps dropping over Peter’s forehead, and you always find yourself trying to stop your hands from just reaching up and pushing it back.



 

**Clint**

  * Your butt. He will stop whatever he is doing just to stare at it whenever you walk past.
  * When Clint shows off his arms, you literally have to remind yourself to breathe.



 

**Loki**

  * Seeing you talk to Peter. He can’t pay attention to anything else while you talk to the Spiderling. Yes, he’s possessive, so sue him.
  * You lose it knowing that Loki is watching you with those mesmerising green eyes of his. You can feel them on you and it makes you lose focus nine times out of ten.




	44. He feels jealous

**Tony**

When you give anybody but him your undivided attention. Duh.

 

**Steve**

He’s in awe of the fact that you can make friends so easily. He wishes he had your confidence.

 

**Bucky**

He wishes he could play the guitar as well as you do. Unfortunately his metal arm isn’t that great for playing a stringed instrument.

 

**Sam**

Your friendship with Bucky. He can’t stand the man, even though he tries to get along for the sake of you and Steve. But Barnes just rubs him the wrong way.

 

**Scott**

He’s a bit miffed that he can’t get a decent job, whereas you have steady work. He knows it’s his own fault for ending up in prison, but it still hurts that he can’t provide for you and Cassie as well as he’d like to. He’s grateful for the opportunity to work on stuff for the other Avengers whenever they request it, but it’s not the same as full-time paid employment.

 

**Peter**

He’s envious of the fact that you have actually travelled to so many places. Peter had never left New York City until Tony dragged him to Germany during the whole Sokovia Accords thing, while you have been to Japan, Europe and even Australia. Being Tony’s goddaughter and living with him after your parents died, you travelled with him sometimes when he went away on business.

 

**Clint**

He’s jealous of the fact that you have perfect hearing. He hates that he needs hearing aids.

 

**Loki**

Your friendship with Peter. You are both the youngest members of the group, although you are a couple of years older than Peter, and naturally gravitated towards each other when the two of you moved into the Headquarters. The two of you have a similar sense of humour and like a lot of the same things, and therefore you share a lot of in-jokes that Loki doesn’t understand. It frustrates Loki that you seem to enjoy spending almost as much time with Peter as you do with him.


	45. You feel jealous

**Tony**

The way Tony flirts with everyone. And I mean _everyone._ Man, woman, pot plant, it doesn’t matter. If it moves, Tony will flirt with it.

 

**Steve**

The fact that he is so goddamn strong. He could bench press a tractor and make it look easy, whereas you struggle with push-ups.

 

**Bucky**

You’re jealous of his beautiful blue-grey eyes. You feel that your eyes are boring in comparison. And why does he have such long eyelashes? So unfair. Not to mention his luscious hair. It’s like he’s walked out of a shampoo commercial.

 

**Sam**

His ability to run effortlessly for prolonged periods of time. You are totally uncoordinated and can trip over your own feet when walking on a flat surface.

**Scott**

His relationship with Cassie’s mother, as it reminds you that he had a life before he met you. You adore the little girl, and you get along well with Maggie, but you can’t help feeling a teensy bit jealous of the fact that Scott had been married to her prior to knowing you.

 

**Peter**

His friendship with MJ. You know they dated for a while a couple of years back, and they are still really good friends. Even though you know that there is absolutely nothing going on between them, it still makes you a bit insecure that Peter's ex-girlfriend is so awesome. She’s brainy, funny and very cool. You think you might hate her a tiny bit.

 

**Clint**

His friendship with Nat. You know that there’s nothing romantic between them, but you can’t help feeling jealous that she knows him in a way that you never will.

**Loki**

His voice. Goddamn, nobody should have a voice that sexy. It makes a person think things that would probably be better not being thought. Like, maybe world domination isn’t such a bad idea after all.


	46. What drives him crazy about you

**Tony**

Sometimes, Tony wishes you weren’t so blunt with him. He appreciates your candour, and that you call a spade a spade. But there are occasions where he wishes you could learn how to soften the blow. It isn’t always nice to be absolutely honest. Really, would it kill you to tell him a little white lie every now and then? Just to make him feel that he isn’t a complete asshole.

 

**Steve**

You are an absolute neat freak. You have a place for everything. When you come home, your keys go straight into the key bowl on the table near your front door, and your handbag is hung on the coat rack, along with your jacket. You are forever dusting or sweeping or wiping up something. You always use coasters under any beverage, and it makes your eye twitch if Steve has a cold drink and you can see the condensation heading towards your coffee table because he hasn’t put a coaster underneath his glass.

He calls you ‘Monica Geller’ because you are just like the character from _Friends._ He doesn’t necessarily mean it as a compliment.

 

**Bucky**

Bucky doesn’t like the fact that you keep your emotions to yourself so much. For all that you are a songwriter, you aren’t very good at expressing whenever something upsets you. He doesn’t expect you to wear your heart on your sleeve like Peter Parker does, but would it hurt you to actually tell him how you feel occasionally? You bottle things up and it makes it difficult for him to know what’s going on in your mind.

 

**Sam**

You are totally incapable of taking anything seriously. At all. Ever. Sam loves your sense of humour and fun-loving attitude, but on occasion he wishes you could just act like a grownup instead of an overgrown child.

And he wishes you wouldn’t put yourself down so much. Yes, you are a klutz, but you are also a fantastic person and Sam wishes that you could see that.

 

**Scott**

Scott thinks that you are too trusting. You put a lot of faith in people, often blindly. He wishes that you could have a healthy dose of scepticism, just so that you don’t get taken advantage of. He doesn’t like the fact that someone might get the better of you, or rip you off, just because you like to see the good in everyone.

 

**Peter**

Peter really wishes you had more confidence in yourself. You are convinced that you are not intelligent, or worthy of being called an Avenger because you don’t have a superpower or any special training or abilities. Even though you aren’t as smart as him with calculations or scientific formulas, that doesn’t mean you are dumb. You have an aptitude for languages and sometimes he feels that he can barely string a coherent sentence together in English. And just because you aren’t a super-assassin doesn’t mean you aren’t useful to the team. You can hack into any computer system quicker than anybody he’s ever known, even Ned, and this has helped the team on more than one occasion.

Peter thinks you are smart, and funny, and gorgeous, and he would give anything for you to see yourself the way he sees you – as the most wonderful person in the world. You have the ability to make everybody else feel better, and that is the most precious gift you could have as far as he is concerned.

 

**Clint**

You get frustrated really easily, and that tends to make you lash out. Usually at Clint. He would love for you to learn when to take a stand, and when to just let things slide.

 

**Loki**

You tend to look at both sides of everything, and so you spend a lot of time weighing up the pros and cons in any situation. This often leads to a lot of flip-flopping rather than any actual decision making on your part. Loki wishes that you could just make your mind up instantly, rather than trying to please everybody. You always want to compromise and unfortunately sometimes that is not an option.


	47. What drives you crazy about him

**Tony**

The man just does not sleep. He runs on a combination of caffeine, nervous energy and heavy metal. You are convinced that the word “relax” does not exist in his vocabulary. You wish he had an off switch.

 

**Steve**

Despite his time in the army, Captain America is messy. Like, an absolute slob. He doesn’t appear to understand the concept of placing dirty clothes in a laundry hamper. He leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor. His bed is hardly ever made. You don’t really want to think about how long his underwear and dirty socks have been on the floor.

 

**Bucky**

You hate that he doesn’t appear to trust you enough to let you help him with his nightmares. The only one he will talk to is Steve. You really wish that he would let you help him.

 

**Sam**

Sam Wilson is a perky morning person. Like, unrelentingly perky. Given how much you hate mornings, this annoys the crap out of you.

 

**Scott**

He attracts trouble like a magnet. As hard as he tries to keep on the straight and narrow for the sake of his daughter, if there is something dodgy going on, there is a pretty good chance that Scott at least knows about it, even if he’s not involved with it. Old habits die hard.

 

**Peter**

Peter Parker is completely incapable of sitting still for longer than thirty seconds. He is always jiggling some part of his anatomy, or tapping his pen, or generally just fidgeting. And he babbles constantly, especially when he’s nervous. You love him to bits, but sometimes you just want to cover his mouth with duct tape and immobilise him with his own web shooters so you can have five minutes to think. Usually when you have an assignment due.

 

**Clint**

Clint drinks way too much coffee. The man mainlines caffeine. You are convinced that he doesn’t have a bloodstream, he has a caffeine stream. You are tempted to wean him off it by gradually switching him to decaf, but you’re afraid that he might actually kill you if he ever found out.

 

**Loki**

The way Loki constantly thinks of ways to intimidate your best friend drives you up the wall. Normally you enjoy Loki’s pranks; heck, you even join in if they look like they are going to be epic. But you wish he would leave Peter alone. The poor boy has done nothing but try to be nice to the Trickster God, but to no avail. You really don’t know what his issue is with Peter (well, you have your suspicions) but you really wish he would just back off. It hurts your heart that Peter is so frightened to be in the same room as your lover.


	48. Their guilty pleasure

**Tony**

Dolly Parton. He will not hear a word against her. His favourite song of all time is _‘Jolene’_.

 

**Steve**

Disney movies. He really only saw _‘Snow White’_ before the war, so he had a lot of catching up to do. Steve was really impressed with how much the animation improved over such a relatively short timeframe. His favourite is _‘The Lion King’_ , although he categorically denies crying when Mufasa died. You have video evidence that proves otherwise.

 

**Bucky**

He really loves karaoke. Bucky has a lovely voice and is getting over his shyness in public because karaoke is just. So. Much. Fun.

**Sam**

Girl Scout cookies. He will buy every box if he gets the chance. Especially Thin Mints, those things are the shit.

 

**Scott**

My Little Pony. He says it’s only for Cassie, but you know that Scott Lang is totally a Brony.

 

**Peter**

Musical theatre, although it’s yet another reason he got picked on in school. He used to do dancing as a kid, and was the lead in a local production of _‘Billy Elliott’_ when he was twelve. He knows all the words to every song from _‘Wicked’_ , _‘West Side Story’_ and _‘Hamilton’_ as they are his favourites.

 

**Clint**

Clint loves disco music. He and Thor absolutely adore ABBA.

 

**Loki**  
He refuses to feel guilty about things he finds pleasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Tom Holland reference… also the Tom Hiddleston one.


	49. Cat or dog person

**Tony**

Neither, he detests animals. Although he has a Siamese fighting fish named Bob whose tiny fish tank (you think it might actually be a vase) lives on his desk in the lab.

 

**Steve**

Steve is most definitely a dog person. Labradors are his favourite. You approve of this choice.

 

**Bucky**

He likes both, but he prefers cats because they are less work.

**Sam**

Sam Wilson hates cats.

 

**Scott**

He has a kitten called Socks because it has two white feet. Cassie adores it.

 

**Peter**

Peter Parker is an actual puppy dog so it’s not a surprise that he loves dogs. It doesn’t matter how old or how big a dog is; to Peter they are all puppies. You agree.

 

**Clint**

He has a one-eyed dog called Lucky. You love it.

 

**Loki**

The God of Mischief is most definitely a cat person. You believe it is because cats are standoffish and do what they want and demand to be worshipped by everybody, just like a certain Trickster God.


	50. What you need help with

**Tony**

  * He will never admit that he needs help with anything.
  * You need help controlling your temper so you don’t slap him when he does something stupid.



 

**Steve**

  * He still struggles with some aspects of modern life. You have the patience of a saint when it comes to teaching him.
  * Steve opens all of your jars for you. What’s the point of having a boyfriend with all those muscles if you can’t put them to good use?



 

**Bucky**

  * He needs you to catch all the spiders because Bucky is a huge arachnaphobe.
  * You need help with letting go of control.



 

**Sam**

  * Sam needs help admitting that he actually likes Bucky.
  * You need help with your coordination.



**Scott**

  * He needs help with finding a full-time job.
  * You need help to find the courage to tell Scott just how much you love him.



 

**Peter**

  * Despite the fact that he is great with complex mathematical or scientific equations, Peter has absolutely no aptitude for remembering dates. You help him with his history homework as much as you can.
  * He helps you with anything involving some sort of mathematical concept. If you have to find “x” anywhere, you have no hope unless it’s on a treasure map. Peter is pretty good at explaining things in a way that you actually understand, but maths is most definitely not your strong point.



 

**Clint**

  * He needs help admitting when he’s wrong. You and Nat are convinced he’s usually wrong.
  * You need help with target practice so that one day you will beat him at his own game, that game being nerf wars.



 

**Loki**

  * He needs help controlling his megalomaniacal tendencies.
  * You need help with controlling Loki’s megalomaniacal tendencies.




	51. Your first dance together

**Tony**

It was at a gala for some swanky corporation not long after you started seeing each other. Tony grabbed you and dragged you across the floor for a waltz. He is an extremely graceful dancer. Years of attending these sorts of functions with his parents when he was younger meant that he had to learn how to dance.

 

**Steve**

You went swing dancing together a few weeks after your first date. It was a great night, with both of you laughing if you made a mistake. You danced for hours and were exhausted when you finally got back to the Headquarters, but it was a fantastic night.

**Bucky**

Bucky Barnes is a great dancer. He taught you how to jive and also to Charleston at one of Tony’s parties.

**Sam**

You danced together in Sam’s lounge room to soul tunes one morning after a run, a few days before your first date. There was a lot of booty shaking involved.

**Scott**

He has two left feet, so dancing is often confined to standing in one spot and swaying from side to side while the music plays. You call it “dad dancing”.

 

**Peter**

It was in the theatre room of the Avengers Headquarters not long after you met. You were watching _‘Singin’ In The Rain’_ and he tried to teach you how to do the tap dance routine for _‘Good Morning’_. It was not as easy as Peter and Gene Kelly made it look.

**Clint**

You both did the chicken dance, to a slow romantic song, in front of Director Fury at a fancy cocktail party that Tony held in the New Avengers Facility. It was a dare from Tony. He really should have known better.

**Loki**

He taught you a traditional Asgardian dance. You later learned from Thor that it was a dance to signify that you were betrothed. You nearly punched Loki for not mentioning that little detail.


	52. Your song as a couple

**Tony**

_'The Book of Love’_ by Magnetic Fields. This song is about as mushy as Tony gets. In other words, not very. But the lyrics are beautiful and you know that it is exactly what Tony feels towards you. 

 

**Steve**

_‘Just A Kiss’_ by Lady Antebellum. It pretty much described your relationship with Steve. Both of you were happy to take things slow and see where they led, given Steve’s old-fashioned values and your reluctance to throw yourself headlong into something that might not be forever.

 

**Bucky**

_‘Songbird’_ by Fleetwood Mac. You sang it for him to show him how much you love him, and it brought him to tears with how beautiful it is.

**Sam**

_‘Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’_ by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. _Of course_ you and Sam would have something by Marvin Gaye. The man is a legend.

 

**Scott**

__'You and I’__ by Ingrid Michaelson _._ It is cute, quirky and fun, and you both feel that it’s a good representation of your relationship.

 

**Peter**

_‘I Like Me Better’_ by Lauv. Just like the opening line of the song, you and Peter are young and in love in New York City. And you both feel like a better person around each other. You calm his crazy, and he reminds you to live life to the fullest. He is the yin to your yang, the peanut butter to your jelly, the Han to your Leia, and that is just the way you both like it.

 

**Clint**

_'Lucky’_  by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. You both really are each other’s best friends and feel that the song reflects your relationship and feelings for each other perfectly.

 

**Loki**

_‘Need The Sun To Break’_ by James Bay. Loki feels that it conveys everything that he doesn’t feel brave enough to say to you out loud. You didn’t know he had it in him to admit how deep his feelings ran. You might have cried a tiny bit when you listened to the lyrics properly.


	53. His favourite music to listen to

**Tony**

Black Sabbath and any type of heavy rock. And Dolly Parton.

 

**Steve**

Steve has very eclectic taste in music, switching between classical to rock to alternative, depending on his mood. His favourite band to listen to is Panic! At The Disco. He thinks Brendon Urie is a genius.

 

**Bucky**

Bucky likes acoustic versions of songs, as they help to calm his mind much better than other types of music. He also loves Beyoncé.

 

**Sam**

Anything Motown. And he idolises Marvin Gaye. He listens to the ‘ _Trouble Man_ ’ soundtrack on repeat.

 

**Scott**

He really, really, REALLY loves 60s music. The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan, The Doors – if it was made in the 60s, chances are that Scott Lang is going to enjoy it.

 

**Peter**

The boy really likes anything with a heavy beat. He says it helps his brain to keep up with his thoughts, which often feel like they go at a million miles an hour.

 

**Clint**

The archer loves big hair rock and is firmly of the opinion that music stopped being good around 1995. His favourite album is Pearl Jam’s ‘ _Vitalogy_ ’.

 

**Loki**

You would have thought that Loki would appreciate classical music. However, he really identifies with 90s grunge. He says Nirvana speaks to his soul. You eye-roll because _of course_ he is an angsty teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint’s opinion of music may just bear a striking resemblance to my own…


	54. His favourite song

**Tony**

‘ _Jolene_ ’ by Dolly Parton. No correspondence will be entered into.

 

**Steve**

‘ _Follow Through_ ’ by Gavin DeGraw. He feels that the lyrics really reflect his life since meeting you.

 

**Bucky**

‘ _Bring Me To Life_ ’ by Evanescence. The first time he heard this song, he knew that every word of it reflected his time as the Winter Soldier, and how meeting you helped him overcome the darkness in his memories. It feels almost autobiographical to him.

 

**Sam**

For all that Sam loves Marvin Gaye, his favourite song of all time is actually _'Georgia On My Mind'_  by Ray Charles. It reminds him of his grandmother.

**Scott**

‘ _Made For You_ ’ by Alexander Cardinale. He loves it because he feels that it describes his relationship with you perfectly. He feels that you are both made for each other.

 

**Peter**

‘ _Closer_ ’ by The Chainsmokers and Halsey. It’s a pretty cool track in his opinion. He also really wants to re-enact the music video with you in his bedroom. He just needs to make sure to get FRIDAY to stop recording in his room first.

 

**Clint**

‘ _The Promise_ ’ by Chris Cornell. Clint had always thought he had a fantastic voice (he is a big Soundgarden fan), and the lyrics are exceptionally powerful.

 

**Loki**

He discovered a live recording of ‘ _The Chain_ ’ by Ingrid Michaelson on your Spotify playlist. He really appreciates the complexity of the harmony arrangement when it reaches the chorus.


	55. The first time you saw the other one drunk

**Tony**

On your first date. Copious amounts of alcohol had been imbibed before, during and after dinner, which meant that potentially stupid decisions were about to be made by both of you, such as deciding to go skinny dipping in the pool at the Avengers Tower after midnight. But you had a lot of fun, and nothing happened that wasn’t agreed upon by the two of you.

 

**Steve**

Because of the super-soldier serum, Steve can’t get drunk unless he drinks Asgardian mead. If he drinks that, he is extremely snuggly for hours afterwards. 

You got drunk in a nightclub and were a very happy drunk. You mentioned that you loved him rather a lot, which embarrassed him no end.

 

**Bucky**

He doesn’t get drunk unless you give him enormous quantities of vodka or that stuff that Thor drinks. You found this out the hard way, because you got drunk on everything else whilst trying to get him drunk as well.

 

**Sam**

You can usually drink Sam under the table, much to the amusement of Steve and Bucky. He once fell asleep in the middle of the lawn and because he was too heavy for you to move, you left him there to be woken up when the sprinklers turned on in the morning.

On the odd occasion when you do get drunk, you find yourself in embarrassing places. Like a dumpster or in a tree. You have no idea how you get there.

**Scott**

He got drunk one day after not getting to see Cassie as initially promised, because she was ill. You helped him into bed to sleep it off. Scott is a mopey drunk. 

You got drunk at a party and Scott carried you back home when you fell asleep standing up in the middle of the dance floor.

 

**Peter**

You had somehow managed to get into Tony’s good stash of liquor whilst the other Avengers were on a mission, so you convinced Peter to let his hair down and live a little while the grownups were away, because obviously you are a good influence. You both were falling down drunk in a relatively short space of time. Neither of you realised that you shouldn’t each scull three beers and two very large glasses of very expensive scotch on a relatively empty stomach. 

The team came home to find you both giggling uncontrollably and complaining that the floor was moving so you couldn’t hold on properly. They were not amused. You both thought it was hilarious until you had to deal with the massive hangover the next morning.

 

**Clint**

Drunk Clint believes he can fly. Sober Clint remembers why this is not a good idea. You still can’t believe he didn’t kill himself when he jumped off the roof whilst flapping his arms furiously and yelling “Caw caw!” You think he was lucky he managed to land in the pool. 

You don’t drink because you are allergic to alcohol, much to Clint’s amusement.

 

**Loki**

Because you are still under twenty-one, you shouldn’t have had anything alcoholic at all, but you like to live dangerously. You accidentally drank some of Thor’s Asgardian mead once, mistaking it for scotch. Loki was horrified and made sure that he stayed by your side so you were safe. He knew how potent that stuff was and kept away from it himself. 

He very rarely gets drunk because he feels that Thor drinks enough for both of them.


	56. Drunk texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's drunk text was actually based on a sleep-talking conversation that my drunk then-husband had with me at 3am. He used to talk in his sleep, and this was the sort of nonsense that he'd spout. For some reason, I feel that Scott would say this sort of stuff if he's drunk.

**Tony**

[Moneybags] – what flvr jelo do u lik

[Sweet Cheeks] – Tony, why are you making jello at 2am?

[Moneybags] – is 4 th pul prty

[Sweet Cheeks] - What pool party?

[Sweet Cheeks] – Tony, please tell me you aren’t putting jello into the pool…

[Moneybags] – wulrds biggest jelo shotttt

[Sweet Cheeks] – Tony NO!

  

**Steve**

[Miss America] – Did u no u sml like freedom?

[God Bless America] – Are you drunk Y/N?

[Miss America] – mabye a teeeeeeensy ickle bit.

[Miss America] – I loooooove freedom. Freedom is awesum

[God Bless America] – Who gave you the alcohol this time?

[Miss America] – Buckeroo! I luv him soooooo much.

[Miss America] – Can we keep him?

[God Bless America] – Sure.

[Miss America] – Yay!!!!

 

**Bucky**

[Dollface] – poke poke poke poke

[Hot Stuff] - ???

[Dollface] – oh gud ur awak

[Hot Stuff] - ???

[Dollface] – I’m booooooooooored

[Hot Stuff] – doll, I think ur drunk. Go to sleep.

[Dollface] – ur no fun

[Hot Stuff] – I’m plenty fun, but it’s 3am and I need to get up early

[Dollface] – is alrdy early so u shuld cum over and talk to meeee!

[Hot Stuff] – I’m going back to sleep doll

[Dollface] – nooooo I need u 2 takl to me

[Dollface] – Bucky?

[Dollface] – no! Bucky y u no love me anymore!!!!!

 

**Sam**

[Babygirl] – Halp.

[Steve’s Second Best Friend] – sup Y/N?

[Babygirl] – I’ve falen and I cant git up.

[Steve’s Second Best Friend] – omg are u hurt? Where are u?

[Babygirl] – in a dumpster

[Steve’s Second Best Friend] – Dare I ask?

[Babygirl] – seemd lik a gud idea at th time

[Babygirl] – halp, I’s stuck

[Steve’s Second Best Friend] – Hang tight, I’ll come rescue you

[Babygirl] – ur the best

 

**Scott**

[Troublemaker] – thrs a dragon in the well

[Beautiful] – Scott what on earth are you talking about?

[Troublemaker] – dragon egg fell in the well and Timmy can’t get it out

[Beautiful] – Are you drunk?

[Troublemaker] – Maybe. hw can i tel

[Beautiful] – I’m guessing that’s a yes.

**Peter**

[Geek Princess] – tol u Tones has the gud shit Petr

[Adorkable] – I cant fel my face

[Geek Princess] – oooooh the floor is moving

[Adorkable] – we shld go dancig

[Geek Princess] – yah! Conga conga conga

[Adorkable] – I cnt fell my legsss

[Geek Princess] – I cant fell my tonge

[Adorkable] – thers a drummer in my brain

[Geek Princess] – I like drums.

[Adorkable] – drums r cool

[Geek Princess] – yah

[Adorkable] – I lov you soo much Y/N. Ur bootiful.

[Geek Princess] – naaaaw! We shld totes get married.

[Adorkable] – yas! less do it

[Geek Princess] – I don’t fel too gud

[Adorkable] – me too. Les get married l8rr

[Geek Princess] – k. I luv u

[Adorkable] – luv u mor

[Geek Princess] – luve u mor plus one

[Adorkable] – luv u moar timx infinity plus 1

[Geek Princess] – naaaaaaw u win

 

**Clint**

[Legolas] – babe im’ drunk

[Target Practice] – Drinking vodka w Nat will do that 2 u

[Legolas] – don’t u fell sory fro me

[Target Practice] – Not a bit

[Legolas] – ur meen

[Target Practice] – Serves u right Clint

[Legolas] – sulking now

[Target Practice] – ok. I’ll talk 2 u when ur sober.

[Legolas] - pout

 

**Loki**

[Mine] – thou makest me happy

[Drama Queen] – I’m glad to hear it kitten

[Mine] – thou shouldst kisseth me post haste

[Drama Queen] – Would you request this of me if you weren’t inebriated?

[Mine] – Yass. Forsooth and verily. You betcha.

[Mine] – Kisseth me quick

[Drama Queen] – I’ll be with you in a moment

[Mine] – hooray!


	57. Who is more ticklish

**Tony**

• Tony squeals like a little girl when you tickle his neck.

• You are ticklish under your arms.

 

**Steve**

• Super-soldier serum must mean immunity to tickles, because Steve does not react at all.

• You are ticklish absolutely everywhere, and Steve takes outrageous advantage of this fact.

 

**Bucky**

• Bucky is surprisingly ticklish, especially his ribs.

• You have ticklish feet.

 

**Sam**

• Sam is ticklish behind his ears.

• You are not ticklish at all.

 

**Scott**

Both you and Scott are ticklish under the arms.

 

**Peter**

You are both as bad as each other. One will try to tickle the other, who will then retaliate, which leads to a tickle fight in which both of you fall off whatever piece of furniture you happen to be on, rolling on the floor and gasping for breath, before you both collapse in a heap and hold each other until you calm down.

 

**Clint**

• The archer is impervious to tickles. Nothing makes him flinch.

• You on the other hand…

 

**Loki**

The God of Mischief has ticklish feet. You exploit this fact as often as possible.


	58. Favourite movie

**Tony**

• Tony will categorically deny it if you tell anyone, but his favourite movie is _‘Pretty Woman.’_ He likes to think of himself as Richard Gere’s character, only richer and with cooler toys.

• You adore _‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s.’_

 

**Steve**

• Being a baseball fan, Steve really loves _‘Field of Dreams.’_

• Your favourite baseball movie is _‘A League Of Their Own.’_

 

**Bucky**

• Bucky’s favourite movie is _‘Terminator’_. Tony calls him that to mess with him, but he actually really enjoyed the movie. Whenever he goes on a mission, he always says, “I’ll be back” in a terrible Arnold Schwarzenegger impression.

• You love _‘Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon’_.

 

**Sam**

• Sam’s favourite movie of all time is _‘Shaft’_.

• Yours is _‘The Wizard of Oz’_.

 

**Scott**

• He loves _‘Aladdin’_. He is not ashamed to be a grownup who loves Disney.

• You adore _‘My Fair Lady’_.

 

**Peter**

• Peter’s favourite movie is _‘The Empire Strikes Back.’_ This comes as absolutely no surprise to anyone.

• Yours is _‘Mulan’_ , because she is a kickass heroine who saves an entire country. Plus, you really love belting out _‘I’ll Make A Man Out Of You.’_

 

**Clint**

• His favourite movie is _‘The Bourne Identity’_ series. He really likes how realistically it portrays the world of espionage.

• Yours is the _‘Lord of the Rings’_ films because you think Peter Jackson did a fantastic job of interpreting the books for the big screen. Also, Aragorn and Legolas are hot.

 

**Loki**

• Loki likes _‘Les Miserables’_ , mostly because pretty much everybody dies, but also because he gets to hold you almost the entire time as you sob relentlessly from the moment you hear _‘I Dreamed A Dream’_ until the movie ends. He also thinks Marius should have chosen Eponine instead of Cosette. You agree.

• Your favourite movie is _‘The Princess Bride.’_ You worship Inigo Montoya and think Westley is quite possibly the handsomest hero of all time. Well, apart from a certain God of Mischief of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Jeremy Renner reference…


	59. Favourite TV show you watch together

**Tony**

Tony really enjoys watching ‘ _Shark Tank’_. He likes seeing how people come up with different products and solutions for perceived problems. You like seeing which of the Sharks he disagrees with. You’re trying to convince Tony to become one of the Sharks.

 

**Steve**

_‘Friends’._ Steve likes to compare the rest of the team to the characters. He calls you Monica because you are a clean freak. He thinks Bruce is Ross due to his science background, and Clint is Chandler as he’s the sarcastic one. Because of how much he eats, and also the fact that he can be a bit clueless to Midgardian culture, Steve feels that Thor is similar to Joey.  Pepper is the Avengers version of Rachel, due to her impeccable dress sense, although she’s not at all self-absorbed. And Steve is leaning towards Thor’s friend Darcy for Phoebe, because she’s very quirky and funny.

 

**Bucky**

_"Glee’_. Bucky loves the fact that it combines show tunes and modern music. You both love belting out all of the power ballads.

**Sam**

You and Sam love watching _‘The Adventures of Merlin’._ You joke that Sam is your knight in shining armour, and he loves the blend of magic and mythology. Plus, you are both convinced that Arthur is one hundred percent in love with Merlin.

**Scott**

You got Scott hooked on _‘Supernatural’._ It was originally as a joke, because you didn’t think he’d enjoy watching two hot guys chasing after demons and other legendary creatures. But he loves it. He especially loves Bobby. And he understands Dean’s love of pie.

 

**Peter**

_'Lip Sync Battle’_. He’d love to go on it one day because he has a not-very-secret crush on Chrissy Teigan. Although some British actor did a spectacular version of ‘ _Umbrella_ ’ by Rihanna, which is the song that Peter would have desperately loved to perform, and he sulked for weeks afterwards.

 

**Clint**

The others know better than to try to talk to either of you when _‘The Walking Dead’_ is on. The two of you are drawing up survival plans for when the zombie apocalypse hits. Director Fury has convinced you that it is a matter of when, rather than if, so neither of you are taking any chances.

 

**Loki**

_‘Game of Thrones’_. You love the political intrigue and trying to guess which character is going to still be alive at the end of it all. Loki just really wants a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> My ex actually does have a Yoda backpack. It was awesome. You would not believe the amount of people who come up to talk to you when you wear the thing. It’s a great icebreaker. I wish I’d kept it for myself.


End file.
